Family Matters
by newyork24-7
Summary: An unexpected piece of news throws Jackie and Robbie's relationship into turmoil
1. Chapter 1

**This was the original idea for TTBL, and I've decided that I don't like where that story was going and that it would have been better with the original idea. So that story is gone, it may reappear at some point down the line but only time will tell with that one.**

**You may notice some similarities in this chapter, but hopefully not too many and there won't be as many as the story continues. This also takes place after An Unexpected Turn, almost a sequel of sorts.**

* * *

The shrill alarm broke through the silence of the dark room. Groaning, Jackie rolled onto her stomach and smacked her palm against the off button, her head flopping back down onto the pillow, her eyes staying firmly closed.

She smiled as warm hands slid over warmer skin as she felt him lean over her, pressing kisses to her spine. "What are you doing?" she asked, lifting her head slightly and turning it to face him.

"Well," Robbie replied smugly. "I know for a fact that you're not really a morning person, so I'm trying to make it a little better for you."

"Uh huh, just for me? So it has nothing in it for you?" She shifted her hips backwards, bumping against his, the friction causing him to drop his head against her shoulder to muffle a groan.

"Fine," he admitted with a smirk. "So I might enjoy it as well."

"We need to get up," she mumbled as his hands swept round to her front, cupping her breasts lightly, his thumbs brushing across her nipples. She arched her back, giving a soft moan.

"We have plenty of time," he replied.

Rolling onto her front, she ran her hands through his already dishevelled hair, kissing the underside of his jaw as she trailed her hands down his back. "No we don't," she breathed out as his mouth sought out the sensitive spot on her neck.

"You're not actually doing much to discourage me, you know."

"That's probably because I don't actually want you to stop," she laughed, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him deeply.

* * *

"You two are cutting it fine this morning," Burke growled as they approached the cordoned off area in the wooded area just of an industrial park.

"Problems with the alarm," Robbie replied easily.

Burke gave a snort of disbelief. "Aye of course," he muttered under his breath. He shook his head, it had been near enough six months since the truth about their relationship had come out and although he was loathe to admit it, it hadn't actually affected team dynamics. Although that still didn't mean he was entirely comfortable with the idea, at somepoint something would go wrong and he'd be left to clean up the resulting mess.

"So what do we have?" Jackie asked.

He nodded them over to where Gemma was crouched by the body. "Burnt to a crisp," she informed them dryly. "I really hate this smell."

Jackie swallowed heavily as she felt a wave of nausea rush through her at said smell. She turned her head trying to breath in some fresh air as she attempted to listen to what the Boss and Robbie were discussing. Then she made the mistake of looking down as Gemma gestured at something she'd found on the body. "Sorry," she muttered as she turned quickly and lunged towards the nearest set of bushes out with the cordon, retching violently.

Burke cursed loudly as Robbie set off after her, while Gemma gave a shrug in the direction of a bewildered looking Stuart.

Pulling her hair back from her face, Robbie asked, "You ok?"

Jackie nodded, leaning against the a tree and suddenly feeling boneless. "Fine," she muttered. "Just the smell got to me."

He frowned. "You sure? I mean we've seen this sort of thing before, thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Positive," she assured him. She glanced up to see Burke heading towards them.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"I'm fine now."

"Aye well maybe you should head back to the station, don't want to risk you contaminating the crime scene. Stuart can take you back. Robbie you come with me, Gemma found the remainder of an ID next to the body, so we're going to check that out."

Robbie looked torn for a minute as he fought back the instinct to argue. Finally he nodded, and with one last comforting squeeze of her arm he followed Burke back towards the body.

Jackie sucked in another deep breath of fresh air as she watched them go and Stuart approach her. She shot him a tense smile. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She grimaced, she was starting to hate those words she'd heard them so many times and repeated in quick succession. "I'm fine, come on we'll take my car," she told him, thinking longingly of the water and chewing gum she had stashed in the dashboard.

"Do you want me to drive?" he offered as he took in her still ashen face and her trembling hands.

She nodded, holding out the keys. "Yeah, I think that might be best," she told him.

She rinsed her mouth out with water while he moved round to the drivers side, and as she chewed vigorously on a piece of chewing gum she was thankful that she always travelled prepared; and that they'd taken her car and not Robbie's this morning. There seemed to be nothing but food wrappers and empty coffee cups in there. "So…what happened?" Stuart asked as he shut the car door behind him and started the engine.

"The smell just got to me."

"That's not like you-"

"I know!" She snapped, interrupting his concerned questioning. She shook her head as she took in his chastised expression. "Sorry, Stuart, maybe I'm just coming down with something."

"It's fine. I'll make you some coffee when we get back to the station."

Her stomach lurched at the thought of the smell of coffee - it had had that effect on her earlier, but she'd ignored it and tipped the cup down the sink - she shook her head. "Thanks but I think I'll give it a miss."

His smile shrank and he glanced over at her again. "You sure you shouldn't maybe just go home," he suggested lightly.

"No, I'd much rather keep busy," she replied quickly. "Anyway it's nothing, probably just something I've eaten."

He shrugged. "If you're sure."

"I am," she replied firmly.

* * *

Reading through a case file, Jackie smiled as Stuart placed a cup of tea in front of her. "Figured that if you couldn't stomach the thought of coffee then tea might do the trick."

She glanced up. "Thanks, Stuart, I appreciate it." She took a sip and smiled at him. "It's perfect."

"Good, you feeling any better?"

"Much," she answered.

His face relaxed, a smile crossing his face as he headed back to his own seat. Cradling the mug in one hand, Jackie turned her attention back to the file, only to be interrupted by Stuart asking randomly, "What's the date today?"

"12th," she replied easily.

"Right, one thing about this job is you never seem to know what day of the week it is, they all merge together."

"That'll be the lack of sleep," Jackie laughed. Looking back down at the report, she frowned suddenly, a thought tugging at her, niggling away at her, the seed of doubt already firmly planted in her mind. She looked back over at Stuart. "I've just remembered something I need to do, I won't be long, but if the Boss and Robbie beat me back then cover for me."

He looked up at her in confusion. "Um, yeah…sure. Is everything-"

"Yes," she cut across his concerned questioning. "Just an errand I need to run."

* * *

Twenty minutes later she slipped into the ladies toilets and yanked the pregnancy test she'd bought out of her bag. She bit down nervously at her bottom lip as she stared at it. She didn't need to read the instructions - the concept being quite simple - but she did so anyway in an attempt to put off the inevitable.

Once she was done, she closed the lid of the seat and sat with the result panel facing downwards in her hand. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to see when she turned it over in less than a minutes time. She'd never really made up her mind in regards to having children, although she was well aware that she was into last chance saloon territory now. It had been so much easier to ignore the issue when she was younger, although the assumption that she would get married and start a family had always been at the back of her mind. Now, well now she was rather firmly set in her ways and with a man that she might love but who wasn't always the best at taking responsibility and had certainly never mentioned that he had any notion of wanting more kids. Rather the opposite in fact, when he spoke about the future he talked about who's place they were staying at, and the most in depth and committed he got was suggesting a weekend away. Not that that had ever bothered her in the past, but when faced with the prospect of parenthood then she was going to need something more stable than that.

She let out a small groan, not only that but Burke was going to kill them if this was positive. Glancing at her watch she realised her time was up. Flipping over the test she stared almost blankly at the two thin blue lines that were going to throw everything in her life into utter chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure how long she sat and stared at those two blue lines for, her mind totally devoid of all thought. Eventually though she somehow found the presence of mind to get to her feet, and wrapping the test in toilet paper shoved it into the bin without a backwards glance.

Staring the mirror as she scrubbed her hands clean, she half expected to see something different about her appearance, because as far as she was concerned everything had changed and she wasn't sure the best way to deal with it. Everything had been going so well, and now this had happened and she wasn't even sure whether she was happy or not about it.

Stepping out into the corridor, she jumped almost guiltily when she saw Robbie leaning against the opposite wall.

He tilted his head in concern as he raked his eyes over her, she actually looked worse than she had earlier, her face pale and drawn, her eyes missing their normal spark of defiance. Moving towards her he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Still not feeling well?"

"Must be a virus," she replied quietly, she felt awful for lying but she knew she couldn't possibly tell him her news in the middle of the station corridor. She glanced up at him, although she couldn't quite meet his concerned gaze, instead focussing on the side of his cheek. "You been waiting here long?"

"Nah, couple of minutes. One of the WPC's saw you come in here," he told her, knowing what her next question would be.

Jackie swallowed heavily, she felt like the worst person in the world as she stood there lying to his face as he circled his thumb soothingly over her arm. "Did you get an ID?" she finally asked.

"We have a possibility, a Kyle Harrison, 20 years old. Look maybe you should go home, you look like hell."

His last comment actually managed to drag a small smile from her, he never was one to mince his words. "Ever the charmer."

His forehead creased as his lips tightened into a thin line. "If you're not well then you should go and rest."

"I can see the Boss being thrilled with that idea," she remarked wryly and then shook her head. "No, honestly I'm fine and I'd much rather keep busy." At least she wasn't lying when she said that, she really did want to stay at work, going home meant she'd be alone with her thoughts and she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Robbie let out an exasperated sigh, she could be so stubborn at times and he really wasn't happy with her being here when she obviously wasn't feeling well. "You know we can cope without you," he assured her.

"That I don't doubt." She smiled up at him, finally letting her fingers tap lightly against his cheek as she told him firmly, "I'm staying, now stop fussing over me."

He reluctantly pulled away from her and nodded. "Fine, you win for now."

"Good."

"I'll walk you back and fill you in on what we know on the way."

Jackie nodded. "Perfect."

"Right so our victim's male but apart from that the burns are so severe that they make it almost impossible to find out anything else. He has a blunt force trauma to the head but Gemma isn't ruling out the possibility that he was alive when he was set on fire." He watched in silent discomfort as Jackie's face paled again at that description, she was normally a lot better at hiding her feelings. Still he knew better than to try and force her into doing something she was so set against and continued, "A mobile phone and wallet were found in the vicinity, so that at least gives us a starting point, we checked out the address, which was basically a student flat but didn't find anything, place was empty, so we're trying to find next of kin. The Boss is wanting us back up in the office so that he can hand out roles."

"Bet you we get the job of going to talk to any relatives, we always do."

"Maybe he thinks they'll react better to you, after all he can look a bit like a bulldog chewing a wasp at times."

Jackie laughed. "For a moment you almost sounded like you were going to give me a compliment, don't worry though you saved it with your usual crass remark."

He grinned. "Nothin' crass about the truth," he remarked.

She gave a small snort. "There is in this job."

They walked into the office together, Burke looked up, asking Jackie, "You feeling better?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine now."

He looked at her as though he didn't quite believe her, but shrugged letting the matter slide. "Good, because Stuart has an address for Kyle Harrisons parents, I want you and Robbie to go and talk to his parents. It'll give you the chance to get some fresh air as well."

"Very thoughtful of you," Jackie replied, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her coat. "I told you," she remarked to Robbie as they left the office almost as soon as they'd entered it.

"Bet you wish you'd put money on it now."

"Definitely missed out," she laughed lightly.

* * *

About an hour later, they finally left Kyle Harrison's parents house, they had been understandably devastated by the possibility that their son had been murdered, admitting that they hadn't heard from him in a couple of days.

When they'd came out of there, Robbie had been so concerned by Jackie's pallor that he'd insisted on taking her to get some lunch at a nearby sandwich bar.

She sat at the table as she waited for him to come back with their order. It was just her luck that there was a young couple with a baby nearby, a baby who quickly went from gurgling happily to screaming at the top of their lungs.

Robbie winced as he sat down, passing Jackie her food. He inclined his head in the direction of the red faced, squalling infant. "So glad those days are behind me," he muttered quietly.

Jackie felt her throat constrict at that pronouncement as her fingers fumbled on her sandwiches' wrapper. "I don't think they're always like that," she offered quietly.

"I suppose there are some good parts, but mostly it's, no sleep, no sex and pile of dirty nappies to deal with. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't swap Jamie for the world but do it all over again." He shook his head. "No way in hell."

Her stomach dropped and twisted almost painfully at that bombshell, it was true that they'd never discussed children but she had no idea he felt so strongly on the subject. She pushed her food away from her, suddenly feeling as though she'd choke if she even attempted to eat it.

Robbie frowned at her. "You should try and eat."

"Not that hungry," she croaked out, still feeling winded.

He moved his chair around so that he was closer to her and could cup her chin gently. "I really think you should consider-"

"Don't say the words go home." She raised her head to meet his. "Or I won't be held responsible for my actions," she tried to joke.

His thumb ran briefly along the angle of her jaw before dropping away. "If you're sure," he replied reluctantly.

* * *

"Pub?" Stuart asked Jackie later that night.

She shook her head. "No, think I'm going to have an early night."

"You're still not feeling well, are you?" he asked his eyes studying her carefully.

"A good night sleep will cure it I'm sure," she lied easily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Stuart called after her. Only a few minutes had passed when Robbie breezed into the room. "What did Gemma have to say?" he asked.

"Dental records confirm that our victim is Kyle Harrison, and soot particles in his lungs suggest that he was alive when he was set on fire, although he would have been unconscious due to the blow to his head. She'll have the type of ignition fuel used by tomorrow morning."

"Good, Boss has given us the all clear to go home tonight anyway, so pub?"

Robbie glanced around the room and not having heard Stuart's question due to his own distracted thoughts, he asked, "You seen Jackie?"

"She went home about five minutes ago."

Robbie drew in a hiss of breath between tightly clenched teeth, her behaviour was beginning to seriously concern him. The last time she'd acted this touchy and secretive was when Brian had been dying, so he wasn't overly thrilled to see that type of behaviour making a return. "We came in her car," he finally breathed out in annoyance.

"All the more reason to come to the pub," Stuart suggested.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, think I'll give it a miss, I'll just get a taxi."

"You going to go round there?"

"What is this? Twenty questions!" Robbie snapped.

Stuart held his hands up defensively. "I only asked because she's obviously not feeling well, she might not want you fussing."

"I need my car, so I need to go there anyway. Oh and Stuart?"

"Yeah?"

"In future butt out."

* * *

He let himself in to her flat with his own key, frowning when he realised that the place was already in darkness and moved stealthily towards her bedroom.

Jackie lay in her bed curled up onto her side, she stared blankly at her curtains, trying to focus her whirring mind on one problem at a time when she heard her door creak open, heard him strip down to his boxers and then felt the bed dip as he sat beside her.

She closed her eyes for a moment as the smell of his aftershave and something that was just him washed over her. He kissed her cheek gently. "You abandoned me at the station," he breathed out.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry," she made to sit up, but he stopped her, settling her back onto her side and spooning up behind her.

"It's fine," he assured her. "Although if it'll make you feel better I'll let you pay for my taxi." He wrapped his arm around her, his hand splaying out across her stomach, the gentle touch causing her to flinch. Frowning in concern he asked, "You sore?"

"No, you're hands are cold," she lied, although in truth his touch on her stomach just reminded her that at some point she'd have to tell him her news.

"You mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked, his eyes already fluttering shut.

She settled herself against his chest, her hand folding over his. "Course I don't," she replied, resting comfortably in the knowledge that she was telling the truth this time. His breathing evened out quickly, but Jackie couldn't sleep. She had a horrible feeling that she was going to have to choose between her relationship with Robbie and this baby, and she already knew without a doubt that she was going to choose the latter. For now though all she wanted was to enjoy the time she had left with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Normally when she woke up in his arms she felt warm, safe and content; this morning however she felt as sick as a dog. His arm felt like a lead weight across her and she felt far too warm. Pushing his arm away, she leapt to her feet and fled to her bathroom, only just making it in time before she was violently sick.

Robbie woke when his arm jerked suddenly, almost painfully, he blinked his eyes open in confusion and sat up, bewildered when he realised that Jackie was no longer next to him. He sighed in dismay when he heard her being sick, and pushing the covers off himself headed after her.

Wincing slightly as he sat on the freezing cold tile floor, he pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back comfortingly. She slumped against him in exhaustion and he pressed a kiss to her damp forehead. "I really do think you should stay home and rest today."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine in a minute," she told him, feeling grateful for his presence while still feeling sick with guilt - or it could be that she felt both sick and guilty, she wasn't really sure.

"That might have washed yesterday," he told her, "but not today. Phone the Boss and tell him you're not coming in."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped.

He pulled his lips into a thin line, he would never normally even think about dishing out orders to her - he valued his life too much - but this time it was different. "If you can eat something then I'll let it drop and you can do what you want. You want some toast?" He watched as she paled and broke away from his embrace, retching once more. Shaking his head, he told her, "This is what I mean, you can't go into work like this."

Jackie pressed her forehead against the back of her hand, she couldn't lie to him anymore. "Robbie," she muttered quietly. "I need to talk to-"

She was interrupted by his cell phone bursting into life in the bedroom. He kissed her cheek apologetically. "Back in a minute," he told her as he let go of his comforting grip on her.

Jackie stared miserably at his departing figure, listening to him assure Burke that he'd be in shortly. He appeared in the doorway again and continued, "Jackie wants a word, Boss." He held the phone out to her crouching down to her level whispered into her ear, "Tell him or I will."

Feeling as though she'd been backed into a corner, she reluctantly took the phone and made her apologies while he watched her carefully. Hanging up she asked, "Happy?"

"It's for your own good," he replied. "And everyone else's, you don't want to pass it around do you?"

"I don't think it's that kind of illness," she mumbled quietly as she got to her feet and headed towards the sink.

"Yeah well you still don't want to take the risk, do you?"

"Robbie," she sighed sadly.

He kissed her cheek, assuming that her annoyance was due to the fact he'd forced her hand. "Look you go back to your bed, once I've showered I'll bring you a cup of tea and some toast through before I go to work. You never know this day might just be what you need."

She nodded numbly, his mind was now clearly on getting to work and with Burke breathing down his neck she couldn't just drop the baby bombshell on him when he had to rush away, that wouldn't help either of them. So instead she simply brushed her teeth and headed back to her bed, realising once she was under the covers just how rotten she was actually feeling.

She dozed off, only waking up again when she felt Robbie's hand brush gently across her face, pushing strands of hair off her cheek. "Breakfast in bed as promised."

Jackie pushed herself up on her elbows. "Thank you." Her eyes scanned his face, she'd always loved the moments when he was like this, which was more often than she'd thought. If anything he was more of a romantic than she was.

He shrugged nonchalantly, in all truth he didn't actually want to leave her when she looked so unlike herself. "I'll come back here tonight, and if you need anything you just need to phone."

Jackie nodded, her guilt returning with a vengeance at the obvious note of concern in his voice. "I'm sure I'll be fine," she told him. "I'll sleep it off."

His smile was more relaxed this time and kissed her lips gently before getting up from the edge of the bed and leaving the room. She watched him go. Tonight, she told herself, she'd tell him tonight.

* * *

"No Jackie today?" Stuart asked as Robbie dropped into his seat.

"Nope, she's not well," he replied casually. "Go make us a coffee."

Stuart's nose wrinkled. "Do I have to?"

"Aye, you do it's one of the perks to being a DC, thought you'd have known this by now."

Muttering unhappily under his breath, Stuart headed in the direction of the kitchen just as Burke strolled out of his office. "Make me one while you're at it," he called after him. Grumbling, Burke manoeuvred himself so that he was standing in front of Robbie's desk. "Since we're one down today I expect you to pick up the slack."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Robbie replied, "Understood, Boss."

"Any chance of Jackie being back tomorrow?"

"Dunno," he shrugged.

This admission prompted yet another grumble.

* * *

It was already after eight when Robbie finally grabbed his jacket with the intention of going home - well to Jackie's anyway - only to be stopped by Burke sticking his head out of his door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to go home."

"Aye well think again. Need someone to trail our suspect."

"Stuart can do that."

"He could, but I'm telling you to do it. I've told you before that you're not letting your personal relationships interfere with work, now get to it."

Robbie bit down on the inside of his cheek. "Yes, Sir," he almost snarled as he stomped out of the office, digging in his pocket for his cell phone. He pulled it out and quickly located Jackie's number, hitting the call button. A smile tugged at his lips when her sleep laden voice answered, "DS Reid."

"Someone didn't check caller ID before answering," he teased.

"Well you did wake me up," she grumbled. "Now let me guess, you're going to be late."

"Wrong," he replied grimly. "I won't be back at all tonight, trailing a suspect so I may as well just go back to my place once I'm done, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," she replied easily, although he was slightly suspicious of the tone of her voice, it wasn't completely convincing him. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she continued.

"You gonna be up to comin' in?"

His smile reappeared at her exasperated sigh. "Yes, I will be. I could have been in today if you hadn't decided to fuss."

"Sorry for showing a little concern," he drawled, refusing to rise to her bait. "Better go," he told her a caught sight of Burke glaring at him from the top of the stairs."

"Bye," she replied curtly before cutting the call.

Robbie stared at the phone in confusion, he wasn't really sure where these sudden mood swings had appeared from and he definitely didn't like them. He looked upwards and sighed, "I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Jackie threw her phone onto the bed and let out a sigh of annoyance. She'd spent the entire day psyching herself up, telling herself that it wouldn't be that bad and that it was better all round if he knew. She dropped down onto her bed, and now that plan was shot to hell, the deception had been bad enough this morning when she'd ended up having to call in sick to keep up the charade.

She needed to tell him, she knew that but she also knew she couldn't just drop the news on him at any moment in time, they had to have time to discuss it rationally.

Letting out a groan, she lay back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Why couldn't things just be simple for a change?


	4. Chapter 4

Luck wasn't on Jackie's side, they remained swamped at work for the next four days and although she saw a lot of Robbie, there certainly wasn't a chance for her to break her news. To add salt to the wound she was still feeling ill, and it wasn't just confined to mornings, the only upside - if you could call it that - was that she'd grown better at hiding her symptoms.

Robbie watched with a measured gaze as Jackie tidied away the papers on her desk, they'd finally finished this case and he was undeniably relieved as he'd barely left the office the past three days.

A frown flickered across his features when he heard her sigh softly. Her behaviour these past couple of days had been more than a little odd, she'd been off hand and snappy, pushing him away one second and acting as though there was nothing wrong the next. She'd also turned him down when he wanted to stay at her flat and when he pushed the issue last night, having grown tired of her rejecting him for no reason she'd very reluctantly agreed to him staying. So reluctantly in fact that he'd almost told her not to bother, but he hadn't wanted to alienate her any further and so had let the matter slide, although after that response, he was shocked when she curled into him that night, her face nuzzled against his chest.

He twirled his pen around his fingers, her behaviour was getting to him, he was starting to wonder if she wanted out but didn't know how to say the words. "Thought we could get a takeout tonight," he finally suggested, half expecting to get shot down again.

Jackie looked up and nodded, her expression strangely blank. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Your place or mine."

"Yours," she replied quickly. This was it, the opportunity she'd needed, when it was just the two of them and she thought it might be slightly better if they were on his territory.

He got to his feet and held her jacket out for her, he squeezed her shoulders gently. "Come on then," he smiled, although he could tell that it wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

* * *

"There's a bunch of takeout menus in one of the drawers in the kitchen," Robbie told her as they stepped into his hallway, bending down to pick up his mail.

Jackie nodded, her throat suddenly feeling as dry as dust, she headed towards the sink, filling a glass with water and gulping it down greedily. She could feel him watching her as he looked up from the pile of envelopes in his hand. She lowered the glass and placed it onto his counter. Biting down on her bottom lip she told him, "We need to talk." Watching as a shadow flickered across his face.

"You're finishing it, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

She blinked in surprise. "No."

Robbie let out a relieved sigh. "Good."

"Why would you even think that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "The way you've been acting recently, you've been so distant that I thought you trying to find a way out."

"I don't want a way out," she told him truthfully. "Do you?" she asked, her features settling into a concerned frown.

"Of course I don't," he assured her quickly. A relieved smile broke out across his face and moving forward he kissed her happily, before pulling back and trailing his hand down her cheek. "Well whatever you have to say, it can't be any worse than that, can it?"

Her lips pursed together, only time would tell on that one. She tapped her fingers against the counter-top nervously, as he turned his attention back to opening his mail. An irate sigh escaped from her as he tore open one of the envelopes. "Robbie, I really do need to talk to you."

"Then talk," he told her as he began to read the letter.

She took in a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to rip the damn thing out of his grasp. "I'm-"

"I don't bloody well believe this!" he suddenly snapped.

"I haven't said anything yet," she replied in annoyance.

He shook his head. "No not that, this!" He held up the letter.

"Unsavoury bank statement?" she asked dryly.

"I'd prefer it if it was. It's a letter from Gaby."

Jackie's eyes widened. "As in ex wife Gaby?"

"That's the one, she's moving to Canada and she wants to take Jamie with her." He shook his head in disbelief. "She can't do this," he protested. "She can't just get up and leave with my son."

At this moment in time Jackie suddenly wanted the ground to swallow her whole, another opportunity gone and another problem to deal with. She couldn't possibly tell him she was pregnant when he stood to lose touch with the child he already had. She rubbed at her forehead as his rant continued. "A letter! That's how she's decided to tell me she's taking Jamie to the other side of the world, a fucking letter!" He slammed it down against the counter, causing Jackie to jump in surprise.

"Losing your temper isn't going to solve anything," she finally offered quietly. "You need to calm down, you can talk to her about it in the morning."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah you're right." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close into him. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "What was it you were saying?" he finally asked.

Jackie shook her head. "It's not important just now, it can wait," she replied, silently hoping that he would tell her it couldn't.

He didn't, instead he simply nodded gratefully, his thumbs stroking gently over her cheekbones, his mouth brushing against hers. It had been days since they'd been this close, she'd been so prickly and they'd been so busy that it had been near impossible. He'd missed it and he hadn't realised just how much until just now, when he had her back by his side again.

She deepened the kiss, telling herself that she couldn't possibly tell him just now so she shouldn't feel too guilty about it. Anyway he needed her support right now, which meant her pushing her dilemma to the side for a while. He pushed her firmly against his counter before lifting her up onto it, wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to push her top up, and for a while she didn't think about anything at all.

* * *

Later that night, Jackie was tracing indistinct patterns across Robbie's shoulder with her fingers when she heard him sigh thoughtfully. "I don't know what to do," he admitted. "She can't do this, I could stop her I could get a lawyer and-"

Jackie placed a finger against his mouth, shushing him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"She can't just take Jamie with her!" he snapped.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "After all you've said yourself that you don't see that much of him, and it's never seemed to bother you in the past." In all honesty that was something that concerned her now that she was pregnant, the fact that he'd been able to push aside his responsibilities so easily. She knew he loved Jamie, there was no denying that, but he himself had admitted in the past that he scored low in the parenting stakes.

"He's my son as well, Jackie!" he protested.

"I'm not saying he's not, but you've always trusted Gaby's judgement before."

"But why Canada?"

"If she thinks that's best then why not? She deserves to have a life too, after all she's been the one doing all the parenting. Unless you're planning on climbing the armadillo dressed as Batman."

That dragged a reluctant smile from him, as he pinched her arm gently, before remarking dryly. "Knew I could rely on your sympathy."

"You can, but be honest Robbie, at this moment in time he might be better off with his mum."

"I can't just wave him off," he admitted heavily. "Just knowing that Jamie's there makes sense of everything."

"Well then what's the alternative?"

"He could stay with me."

"Are you ready for that kind of responsibility? After all real parenting's going to be a hell of a lot harder than taking him to see the occasional football match."

Robbie enclosed his hand over hers. "I know that," he admitted. "But I have to do something."

"Well at least sleep on it," she told him. "Don't just jump into something that won't work."

* * *

Amazingly he did what she'd asked of him, and had resisted the urge to storm round to Gaby's flat that night, demanding answers.

Ringing her doorbell the next morning, he dug his hands in his pockets, shooting her a nervous smile when she finally answered the door. She raised an expectant eyebrow at him. "I suppose you better come in." He followed her into the living room, where she finally turned to face him. "You know you could have called," she commented. "When you didn't I assumed that you weren't interested."

"What about you?" he asked, frowning. "You could have called, instead I just get a letter telling me that you're taking my son away."

"Oh come on," she scoffed. "It's hardly the kind of thing you can say into an answer phone, is it? I wanted you to have time to get your head around it first."

His teeth gritted together. "You're taking my boy halfway around the world and you think that's something I just need to take in. Why Canada?"

"A new life, why else. My sister's always banging on about me joining her out there."

"You maybe, but what about Jamie? Is this what he wants? I mean he's never mentioned anything to me."

"You're his dad," she sighed heavily. "How's he supposed to tell you he wants to up sticks. Look I floated the idea and he went for it."

"You're his mother! He needs you, of course he's going to say what you want to hear."

"That's not fair!" she told him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"He doesn't have anyone over there!"

"He has family, he has me."

"Until you find someone new, can't see you wanting him hanging around then."

Gaby stared at him angrily. "I'm the one who's always been there for him, I'm there whenever you've been too busy,"

"I've been there whenever Jamie needed me."

"For the big things maybe, but what about the parent's nights and the sport's days you've missed, all the little things."

"You haven't always made it easy on me," he replied.

She looked slightly guilty at that. "I'll give you that, but this is what we both need, a fresh start."

"You might, but I'm still not convinced that's what's best for Jamie. So I have a suggestion."

Gaby crossed her arms across herself. "This I have to hear."

"Jamie stays with me for a while, full time. If I can make it work then he can choose if he wants to stay here or go to Canada with you."

"I'm not having Jamie exposed to your lifestyle, the drinking, gambling, the women!"

Robbie smiled. "You're a little behind the times, Gaby. I don't gamble anymore, don't go out on the piss although I admit I still like a drink and I've been dating the same woman for ten months now."

She blinked in surprise. "What did she do? Have you neutered?"

He laughed deeply. "Nothing quite so extreme, we just seem to work and she hasn't actually tried to change me, I ended up realising that that lifestyle was wearing thin."

"So who is this wonder woman?"

"Jackie, you met her-"

"I remember," she interrupted. Looking thoughtful for a moment she finally asked, "How long would this trial be?"

"Dunno, a week maybe."

"Not long enough, we'll make it three by that time the gloss will have worn off and you'll know what it's really like. I'll talk to Jamie tonight, if he likes the idea then he can move in this weekend, although I suggest we keep the second part of the deal quiet until you prove you can do it, just in case it gets his hopes up, but if it doesn't work then you let us go."

"Deal," Robbie agreed.

* * *

As they stepped out of interrogation later, Robbie pulled Jackie to one side. "I need to tell you something."

"Sounds ominous."

"I went to see Gaby earlier."

Her eyes narrowed in concern. "And?"

"And I took your advice, I didn't rush into things, I suggested that we give Jamie living with me a go for a few weeks. Then if it works he can have a choice about where he wants to stay."

Jackie regarded him thoughtfully. "And you're ready for this? The full time responsibility."

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out." Tilting his head so he could read her expression better he cupped her elbow and tugged her closer towards him. "I want to know what you think though, because I'd like you to be a part of this," he admitted.

She smiled, because in any other circumstance he was saying what she wanted to hear. "We can always give it a go," she replied, watching as his face broke into a relieved smile and he pulled her into a tight hug. She bit down on her bottom lip, knowing that he couldn't see her. If this didn't work then it would just make the fact that she was pregnant all the more complicated, although Robbie accepting responsibility for a sixteen year old was a lot different to him being receptive to the idea of going back to the starting gate with their baby.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think I've ever spent this much on food before," Robbie remarked as he dumped the carrier bags onto his kitchen counter.

"That might have something to do with the fact that you can't cook and you're very rarely in," Jackie replied. She opened his fridge door and her nose wrinkled. "Your milk's so far out of date it could probably be classed as cheese.

"It can't be that bad." He took it off her and gave it a shake. "Actually," he admitted, "you may have a point."

"Don't open it!" She protested as he moved over to the sink, she knew if the smell from it became any stronger the low grade nausea she was suffering from just now would escalate rapidly, and she could do without the concern and questions that would prompt. "Just put it in the bin and take it outside," she told him.

Shrugging he threw it carelessly into the bin and turned his attention back to the shopping bags that Jackie had taken upon herself to unpack. "Are you sure I'm going to need all of this?"

"I think that he might want to eat at some point, and I've heard people compare teenage boys to a plague of locusts."

"Don't think I like the idea of him cooking when he's in by himself," Robbie muttered. "I kinda like this flat."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "That's why most of the stuff I picked up can just be shoved in the microwave, and I think he'll be able to cook himself chicken dippers and chips. He is sixteen, Robbie."

"Yeah, but still."

"Well you could always ask the Boss to let you go home early to cook his dinner." Jackie's eyes sparkled evilly. "I'd quite like to see his face for that."

"Funny," Robbie drawled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck gently. "Last night of freedom tonight," he remarked.

Her lips thinned. "I thought you wanted him to stay with you," she replied carefully.

"I do." He frowned, "I think I phrased that badly, what I meant was tonight could be our last night of wild noisy sex."

"You will need to learn to keep it down."

He laughed into the crook of her neck. "My point being that we should make the most of it."

"Will we now," she replied innocently, although she couldn't keep herself from smiling as he began to pluck open the buttons of her blouse until it hung open. He ran his fingers up over her bare stomach and then clasping her hips firmly he whirled her around to face him. She brushed her hand across his jaw, her fingers curling around it as she pressed her lips to his, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and she eagerly met it with hers. She felt the familiar tug of want in the pit of her stomach, he'd always had this effect on her and unlike in her other relationships that effect hadn't lessened with time. "Bedroom. Now," she ground out. She bunched her fingers into the material of his shirt and tugged him through.

They fell onto the bed together, and Robbie twisted them until he was on top of her, his knees either side of her hips, pining her to the bed as he slowly drew the blouse off her, his mouth moving to kiss along the swell of her breasts.

Jackie shivered and gasped, they were overly sensitive at the moment and that gentle caress was enough for her to buck her hips upwards. She felt him smile against her skin, his hand cupping a breast and squeezing it. She gave a sharp gasp, her eyes watering slightly even though it hadn't been a particularly hard squeeze.

Robbie drew back and looked at her in concern. "You alright?"

"Uh huh," she drew his head back down to his, kissing his mouth lightly before she whispered, "I'm absolutely fine."

"Didn't mean to be rough-"

"I know." She kissed him again as she arched up to him, her hands pulling his shirt from his trousers, her hands slipping underneath the material so that she could press her hands up against his warm skin.

Using the utmost of care, he peeled the lace of her bra from her, his mouth lowering to her nipple, drawing it gently into his mouth, revelling in her moan of pleasure as her head fell back to reveal the elegant line of her throat.

He felt her hands push his shirt down off his shoulders and she began to let her hands roam across the broad expanse of his back, fingers inching slowly down to his belt buckle. Her fingers twisting into the loops of his trousers she yanked his hips closer into hers, smiling against his cheek when he groaned low in his throat.

Things moved quickly from there, their clothes hitting the floor with muffled thuds. He pushed into her with ease, his lips meeting hers as he paused, giving her a moment to adjust to him. She bucked against him impatiently, running her fingers through his hair she whispered his name against his mouth almost pleadingly until he drew back and then thrust back in, hard. A cry fell from her lips, her legs tightening their grip around his waist.

His hand travelled down her sweat slicked side, cupping underneath her upper thigh and tilting her hips upwards, enabling him to slide deeper, his fingers teasing her as he did so. Jackie shuddered at the sensation it evoked, her stomach tightening as her inner muscles began to flutter around him.

Moans and gasps fell unheeded from both their lips, breath coming in pants as they struggled to suck in enough air as their bodies pressed tighter and tighter together until the coil of pressure that was building in Jackie's stomach snapped and she let out a raw, breathless scream, her head rolling back against the pillow as her inner muscles convulsed around him, triggering and milking him to his own mind-numbing release, her name spilling from his mouth in a hoarse groan.

His head fell to her sternum as his finger traced over one still peaked nipple causing her muscles to flutter slightly around him. He pressed his lips against the still racing pulse in her neck and trailed them upwards to the corner of her mouth, his fingers tangling in the damp strands of her hair. Jackie smiled against his mouth. "Do you think we made the most of it then?"

"It was a good start," he replied, his thumb caressing the line of jaw as he stared into her brown eyes and his soft smile turned into a slight smirk as he added, "But we have all night still ahead of us."

"Oh ever ambitious," she teased him lightly, laughing as he dug his fingers mercilessly into her sides in retaliation.

* * *

"What time is it?" Jackie asked, drifting awake as she felt Robbie's lips kiss the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Just after nine."

She wriggled round so that she was facing him. "I should get showered and go, Jamie will be here soon."

"You don't have to go, you could always stay."

Shaking her head, she replied, "It's your first day with him, you don't want me hanging around."

"I do," he muttered, trying to roll her back into the bed.

Laughing, she swatted his hands away as she got to her feet. "I'm going for a shower, and no," she added, "that wasn't a hint."

Walking quickly to his bathroom, she shut the door and turned the shower on full before dropping to her knees to throw up. She'd been close to not making it, or having to make a run for it, which would have looked suspicious and she didn't want to start all that again.

She had managed for the most part to push her pregnancy to the back of her mind, but in moments like this when she couldn't ignore it, she was still worried about timing how to tell him. Getting to her somewhat unsteadily to her feet, she grabbed the toothbrush she kept here and cleaned them vigorously.

* * *

Robbie dropped onto his sofa, staring around his flat, he honestly couldn't remember his flat being this clean - perhaps excluding when he first moved into it. He tapped his finger against his thigh, it was too quiet something he found quite a lot now whenever he was here alone. He shook his had, as far as Jackie was concerned he had it bad and that didn't bother him in the slightest.

His head snapped up, looking in the direction of the front door as the lock clicked open. Getting to his feet, he smiled as Jamie tumbled through the door, a large sports bag in one hand and an overstuffed rucksack in the other. "Mum's just behind me with my TV," he mumbled as he threw his stuff onto the sofa.

Robbie stared at the amount of things Jamie had already produced and asked, "You sure you gonna need all of this stuff?"

"Yeah, only brought the essentials. Right. Need to go and get my x-box out of the car, be back in a minute."

With that Jamie darted back out of the flat and Gaby's voice resonated down the corridor, "Don't run!" She appeared in his door only seconds later, and he leaned forward taking the TV from her. "Thanks," she said as she stretched her arms out.

"No problem," he muttered as he placed it in the corner of the room.

"You still sure about this?" Gaby asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh huh."

"Well if it starts to go wrong then you just need to phone."

Robbie's eyebrow arched. "Good to see you have so much faith in me."

"You ever given me any reason to?" she asked sharply.

He gave an annoyed sigh. "I really don't want to fight."

Her shoulders slumped. "No neither do I." She looked around the flat and told him, "Jamie's told me you don't tend to keep a lot of food in here so I brought some stuff for you until you can get to the shop."

"I've been," he replied smoothly. "Cupboards are full."

She looked at him in surprise. "Now that I didn't expect."

"Yeah well Jackie told me that teenager's tend to need more than dust to go on."

Gaby's mouth pursed for a second. "She here?" she asked quietly.

"No, she thought that with it being Jamie's first day here it should be just the two of us."

"So you've finally managed to date someone with a modicum of common sense, that's a new one for you."

"Gaby," he warned lowly. "Don't."

She had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "Sorry," she replied. "Just wish you'd been a bit more like this when we were together."

Thankfully any reply he could have made was interrupted by Jamie appearing in the door smiling broadly and holding up the treasured console. "Got it," he told them happily. "Dad, you want a game of fifa?"

"Sure, we'll set all this stuff up in your room and then I'll beat you into the ground."

"Eh, no you won't," Jamie laughed scornfully.

"We'll see."

Jamie just laughed, then looking towards his mum, he asked, "Aw, mum said I had to ask you but is it ok if I go round to Craig's tonight to watch the match?"

"Sure, I'll drive you round and pick you up later. It's too far for you to walk from here."

"Awesome," Jamie replied. "Right going to my room. Bye Mum."

"Bye," Gaby called after him. "Well," she told Robbie, "I think that's my cue to leave. Good luck."

Robbie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Goodbye, Gaby."


	6. Chapter 6

"I've been abandoned already," Robbie told Jackie mournfully down the phone, although she knew full well that he was most likely smiling.

"You do know that most parents enjoy having their teenagers out of the house, don't you?"

He shrugged even though he knew full well that she couldn't see the gesture. "Makes it pretty quiet over here."

"Ah, I see you've been left all alone with your thoughts, definitely dangerous."

"You could always come round, keep me company."

She laughed, the sound alone enough to make his smile widen. "I'm having an early night," she told him warmly.

"You can still have that here."

"That's not setting a very good example," she teased him. "Or are you planning to sneak me out the back when he gets home?"

"He does know about you, you know. It wouldn't be a big surprise to him to find you here."

"Robbie, it's his first night with you, I don't want to intrude and anyway I'm sure you can go one night without sex."

"Hmmm," he muttered unconvincingly, it wasn't just the sex, he missed her presence as well. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Taking Jamie to the football, you should come."

"You sure he won't mind?"

"He needs to get to know you sometime," he replied casually. "Especially if this is ever going to work long term."

Jackie looked at the wall ahead of her, he did have a point on that and it did show that he wanted to include her in his life if Jamie decided to stay and that couldn't be a bad thing. "Ok then," she agreed. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"You sound surprised, I do occasionally have them you know."

"I know, but you never know when one is actually going to appear so it's always a surprise."

"Very funny."

"What time tomorrow then?"

"Kick off's at eleven so I'll pick you about ten."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

"Sure I can't change your mind about tonight?"

"Positive, I have a chocolate and a chick flick to watch, I'm sorted."

"And a glass of wine as well no doubt," he laughed softly.

She gave non-committal murmur. "I better go," she told him. "I'm sure you'll find a way to manage tonight."

"I'll just have to," he sighed. "Bye, Jacks."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Robbie."

* * *

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Robbie glanced at the time once more, his fingers tapping agitatedly against the steering wheel. He'd told Jamie to be outside of Craig's house for half ten and it was fifteen minutes after that and there was still no sign of him.

Reaching forward he raked through the dashboard and hauled out his mobile. Jamie answered on his second call attempt. "Aw'rite?"

"Where are you?"

He could almost see his son's frown as he replied, "You know where I am."

"No, I know where you're meant to be and that's outside."

"Are you here like?"

"Yes," Robbie ground out through tightly clenched teeth. He was beginning to see why Jackie got so annoyed when he kept her waiting, although one time she had actually just left, an option that he simply didn't have.

"I'll be down in a minute," Jamie told him, hanging up before Robbie could reply. He shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket and leaned back into his seat again.

This time only a few minutes passed before he saw Jamie's shadowy dart out of the tenement building and down the front steps, all but flinging himself into the front seat. "Hey."

"What bit of half ten did you struggle with?"

Jamie shrugged, unbothered by his Dad's terse tone. "Mum normally phones when she gets here so that she doesn't have to sit and wait."

"I'll keep that in mind." Robbie muttered as he started the engine.

"We still going to the match tomorrow?" Jamie asked as he dug a packet of crisps out of his jacket.

"Yeah, although I wanted to talk to you about that. I've asked Jackie to come along tomorrow."

He frowned. "She your girlfriend?" Robbie nodded and Jamie's eyes crinkled slightly as he asked, "Have I met her before?"

"Uh huh, we work together and she went to your first communion."

"Dad that was years ago, you don't think I actually remember that, do you?"

"It was a big day!"

"Eh," Jamie made an almost dismissive sound in the back of his throat. "So does she like football then?"

"She does, actually knows the rules."

"Good."

"So you don't mind?"

"As long as she's not gonna ask stupid questions and looked bored then I don't mind," Jamie replied as he leaned back in his seat. He frowned out the window though, crunching thoughtfully on his crisps, he'd heard his mum talk a lot about his dad's many different girlfriends when she thought he wasn't listening and he'd met a couple very briefly, and he hadn't liked them. They'd either given him dirty looks or pretended to be nice to him, so he wasn't sure about the fact that his Dad had a new one floating around.

* * *

The next day he was lounging in the back seat of the car, waiting in front of her flat. he glanced up from his games console when the passenger door opened and a dark haired woman slipped inside. He frowned, she didn't really look like his Dad's type, for one thing she was closer to his Dad's age than his, which was apparently the norm.

She twisted in her seat and held out her hand. "I'm Jackie."

"Jamie," he muttered, still eyeing her suspiciously although he took the proffered hand.

Her smile stayed steady despite the rather frosty reception as she turned back round and clipped her seatbelt back into place as Robbie slipped into the car. "Ready?" he asked.

* * *

As the game passed, Jamie found himself warming up to Jackie. She didn't constantly cling onto his dad and demand his full attention, she actually seemed to be watching and enjoying the game and she talked to him like a normal person, without trying too hard to gain his approval.

They walked out of the stands a couple of hours later, Jamie asked, "So am I getting a Sunday dinner then?"

Jackie laughed as Robbie's eyes widened much like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Sunday dinner?" he echoed.

"Yeah, Mum makes one every week."

"Jamie, I don't think your Dad's culinary skills extend much past oven chips," Jackie told him, still laughing.

His face fell, "Aw, so what are we having then?"

Jackie looked between the downtrodden pair and giving a soft sigh, offered, "If you want I could cook it, as long as you stop at the shop on the way back."

"Can you cook?" Robbie asked, looking at her in disbelief.

She slapped his chest. "Yes, and a roast really isn't that complicated, I'll show you how to do it so that you don't need to put up with me every Sunday," she told him.

Robbie wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I wouldn't mind having you with me every Sunday."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, but maybe I don't want to play the dutiful housewife every week."

"A role to which you're so suited," he drawled.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Leaning past him she asked Jamie, "So what do you think? Can you put up with me for the rest of the day?"

Jamie nodded. "If it means getting a proper dinner then yeah," he grinned.

* * *

"You need to wash those before you peel them," Jackie told him.

Robbie twirled the potato around in his hand. "Why? The dirt'll come off with the skin."

"Just wash them first, it'll take you two seconds."

He pulled a face as he turned his attention back to the job at hand. "There's wine in the fridge if you want a glass," he told her.

Jackie shook her head. "I'll pass, thanks."

"Still feeling rough from last night?" he asked, smiling across at her.

She attempted to smile back, although she truly hated moments like these ones, where the fact that she was hiding such a big secret from him was just shoved in her face again. "Something like that," she muttered in reply. Dropping the potato into the sink, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jackie laughed and attempted to shove him away, "Your hands are soaking and they're bloody cold."

He ignored her protests and whispered, "Stay tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Jamie won't care."

"You don't know that," she replied.

"He likes you."

"You're a mind reader now, are you?"

He chuckled. "No, but I can tell, if he didn't then believe me he'd be letting us know."

"Well then let's not push it, it's early days."

Robbie sighed. "Look even if he doesn't like it he'd need to get used to the idea because you're part of my life, a big part."

Turning in his arms, Jackie cupped his face in both hands. It was the first time he'd ever so much as alluded that this was a long term thing for him, that they might actually have a future. "You mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Course I do," he replied, looking at her incredulously. "Come on, Jacks you know that I love you."

"Love doesn't always translate into a long term commitment," she pointed out.

His thumbs slipped underneath the bottom of her top, gently circling against her skin. "I know I'm not good at commitment, but I know that I want you in my life, can't picture it without you anymore," he admitted.

Her resulting smiled from that admission lit her face for a moment before she tapped his cheek gently. "I'm still going home tonight."

"Jackie!" he whined softly.

"I'm sure that you can manage one more night without sex," she countered dryly. Kissing his cheek chastely, she told him, "Now get back to work, because next week you're doing all the cooking yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

Gulping down his coffee, Robbie abandoned the mug on top of the already substantial pile of dishes in his sink. Grabbing his suit jacket, he shrugged it on and snatched his keys from the counter, pausing when he glanced up at the clock and realised it was quickly approaching eight and he'd seen no sign of Jamie.

Frowning he pushed open his son's bedroom door and peered inside to see the tell-tale lump under the covers. Groaning, he moved forward and shook his shoulder. "Jamie!" he snapped. "Jamie you've got school, get the hell up!"

Giving a mumble, Jamie lifted his tousled brown head from the pillow and yawned. "What time's it?"

"Five to eight."

Jamie sat bolt upright. "What! Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Because you're sixteen and you should be able to set an alarm."

"Mum wakes me up," he grumbled, throwing the covers off himself. "I'm going to be late now."

"If you hurry up I'll run you in."

"Do I get breakfast?"

Robbie glared at him. "You're pushing it," he warned him. "I'll put some toast on for you but I don't have time to do this every morning."

"Fine," he mumbled rolling his eyes. He gave a yawn and stretched. "So have I to set my alarm every morning for school then?"

Picking up his school blazer that was in a pile on the floor, Robbie aimed it at his head. "Yeah that might be a good idea," he drawled, turning on his heel.

* * *

"Robbie not with you?" Stuart asked Jackie, craning his neck out of the kitchen to look around the office as though he expected him to just appear from nowhere.

"We're not joined at the hip," Jackie remarked dryly, as she dumped her teabag into the bin.

Stuart frowned. "We out of coffee?" he asked, nodding towards her mug of tea.

"No, there's plenty in the cupboard."

"Don't you normally mainline the stuff?"

Jackie gave an irate sigh. "I decided I wanted a change."

"Fair enough. So have you seen Robbie since Jamie moved in?"

"I saw him yesterday," Jackie replied.

Stuart smiled slightly. "Can't really see Robbie as the responsible parent."

"He seemed to coping just fine when I left him," she replied quietly, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at that statement.

"It's only been two days. Tenner says that he doesn't manage the week," he joked.

"Oh grow up, Stuart," Jackie mumbled as she pushed her way past him.

"I was just kidding," Stuart called after her, feeling slightly stung by her reaction.

Dropping into her seat she glared at her computer screen as she waited for it to whir into life, sipping at her tea as she did so. Jokes about Robbie's lack of reliability had never bothered her before but now they cut like a knife - part of her wondered if the hormones had something to do with that.

She let out a soft sigh, she'd believed him yesterday when he'd told her that he wanted her to be part of his life but then he didn't know about the baby and she still had no idea how he would take that piece of news.

Only a couple of minutes passed before the man himself appeared and sat down across from her. "You're late," she told him quietly.

"I know, had to drag Jamie out of his bed, turns out he's not familiar with the workings of an alarm clock."

"Ah, like father like son," Jackie teased.

"Aye, very funny." He pulled a face across the desk at her. "You comin' round after work tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"Nope, I've missed you. Place is quiet without you."

Smiling across at him, she replied, "I suppose so, but we're just sleeping, your mattress squeaks and I would like to actually be able to face Jamie in the morning."

He shrugged. "Fine by me," he told her, deciding to wait until he got her back to the flat to suggest all the other places they could carry out their nocturnal activities.

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Jackie tried to keep her mind on Burke's voice as he ran through the de-brief. She felt awful, she could feel a cold sweat break across her skin and everything felt fuzzy, she was seriously beginning to regret skipping lunch earlier. Breathing slowly in and out she attempted to keep control over herself, her fingers tightening into the edge of the desk she was perched on.

As she did so she cursed herself for being so stupid, she'd been so careful recently in making sure she ate right, having noticed that her morning sickness was worse with certain foods. So she couldn't believe she'd been stupid enough to think that skipping one meal just one time wouldn't make any difference to her.

"Jackie?" Robbie's voice broke through the haze.

She looked up from the spot on the floor she'd been focussing on and tried to blink away the spots that were in front of her eyes.. "Uh huh?" she mumbled.

"Are you coming?"

Although she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, she nodded regardless. "Yeah, of course." Getting to her feet, she felt everything tilt and she swayed, her hand grabbing onto the lapel of his suit in a desperate attempt to find some purchase. She heard Robbie swear under his breath as he pushed her into a nearby chair and dropped down beside her. Keeping her head down, she focussed on her breathing, in and out until she felt that horrible dizziness fade.

Looking up she found all three men staring at her and was suddenly aware of the fact that Robbie had her hand gripped in his. Stuart pushed a plastic cup of water towards her, which she took without protest, sipping it slowly. "Better?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," she offered them a small and hopefully reassuring smile. "I skipped lunch earlier, probably wasn't my best idea."

"Doesn't look it, does it?" Burke replied dryly.

Placing the cup on the desk beside her, she across at Robbie again, feeling the guilt twist her stomach again when she saw the concern in his eyes. She squeezed his hand gently. "Come on, we should get going."

"Stuart can come with me," he replied.

"Yeah," Stuart agreed readily. "You can stay here."

Jackie shook her head. "I'm fine, I'll grab something to eat on the way there."

"No, I really think that you should sit out on this one."

Burke looked between them, drawing in a hiss of breath between tightly clenched teeth, this was going to disintegrate into an argument if he didn't step in. "If you're sure it's not going to happen again," he told her, "Then you can go."

"Boss!" Robbie snapped in annoyance.

"Don't!" Burke warned him. "I've told you two before that you don't let your personal feelings interfere with the job. But don't you dare go out there and pull a stunt like that," he warned Jackie quietly. "If you're not well then you go home and don't come back until you're back to normal again, understood?"

"Yes, Boss," she mumbled. "And honestly, I'm fine now."

"Good, that settles it then."

Robbie grumbled under his breath, not in the least happy with this turn of events. He helped her to her feet regardless though, passing her coat to her. He waited until they were out of Burke's earshot before he asked quietly, "I thought you said that you were feeling better?"

"I am," she tried to reassure him. "I told you I just felt dizzy because I skipped lunch."

"You've skipped meals hundreds of times before and it's never had this effect on you," he pointed out.

"I skipped breakfast this morning as well," she lied. She would tell him soon, but she needed time alone with him to do so, when they weren't at work or when Jamie wasn't either lounging on the sofa or sitting in the room next door when the walls were paper thin. She linked her arm through his. "Now come on," she told him. "You can fill me in on what we're actually away to do, since I wasn't actually listening earlier."

* * *

"Have you eaten?" Robbie asked Jamie as he and Jackie stepped into the flat later that night.

"Uh, yeah had some micro-meal thing," Jamie replied, not even looking up from the TV.

"You done your homework?"

"Some of it, taking a break." He tilted his head back and on seeing Jackie offered a small smile in way of greeting and muttered, "Hey."

Smiling back, she asked, "We got some Chinese, do you want some?"

He got to his feet at that. "Yeah, course. You get prawn crackers?"

Robbie handed him the bag. "Don't take them all," he warned him.

"I won't," Jamie replied as he tipped half the bag into a bowl and proceeded to pick what he wanted out of the other foil dishes. "Ta," he muttered, picking up his bowls and heading back to the sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table as he began to shovel the food into his mouth.

"So what are you watching?" Robbie asked as he and Jackie sat down on the same sofa.

"Dunno."

"Well you won't mind if I take this then, will you?" he replied as he grabbed the remote.

"Dad!" He moaned. "I was watching that!"

"And now you're not, quit moaning, you just got takeout and anyway you should be doing your homework."

"I'm going to do it!" He sighed in annoyance and then asked brightly, "Did you do anything interesting today? Catch any mobsters?"

Robbie laughed as he shook his head. "You've been watching to many films."

"Come on Dad, everyone knows that Glasgow still has gangsters."

"Do they?" he asked innocently.

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, Robbie and innocence just didn't go together. That and he'd had run ins and dealings with most of the big fish in the city.

"Aw come on! You must have done something interesting today."

He shook his head. "Looked into a bunch of online scammers."

"Did you catch them?"

"Yeah," Jackie told him. "Most of them are easy to track down."

"Do you like your job then?"

"Most of the time," Jackie admitted with a smile. "The DI's a bit of a pain but apart from that." She ducked, laughing as Robbie threw a small piece of prawn cracker at her. "See what I mean?" she pointed out.

Jamie pulled a face at the pair of them. "Yeah, going to my room now. No offence but don't really want to watch you two make eyes at each other."

"Yeah well remember to set your bloody alarm this time," Robbie called after him. Turning his attention back to Jackie he told her quietly, "You know the sofa doesn't squeak."

She slapped his shoulder. "No, learn some self control," she teased.

Smiling, he pulled her closer into him. "Come on then, crack open the fortune cookies."

"Can't, Jamie took them."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

Robbie muttered under his breath, then told her, "He's going out this weekend, so I thought you could come round and I could cook you dinner."

"Are you actually going to be cooking it this time?"

"Probably not if you want to eat it," he admitted. "But I'll get you something fancier than this."

"How can I refuse then," she smiled, although inside her stomach had knotted again, this was the chance she'd been waiting for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Have I ever done a disclaimer for this story?**

**Well I own nothing, nil zip nada.**

* * *

"Dad, can I get a tenner?"

Robbie looked up from the TV. "What for?"

"The cinema, got money for the ticket but want to get something to eat."

"Can you not go to the shop and get your food there? Save some money."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "That's what we do, but we go to MacDonald's as well and take that in."

"Fine, but it's coming out of your money for next week."

"Dad!"

"If you don't like it then get a job. Now do you want it or not?"

He snatched the money, but grumbled as he shoved it into his pocket. "I'll get my subway card and then I'm going. Is Jackie still comin' round tonight?"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah." He eyed Jamie almost nervously before asking, "So what do you think of Jackie then?"

He shrugged. "She seems nice." Looking up, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

Leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, he told him, "I'm thinking about asking her to move in."

Jamie stared at him, his tone defensive he replied, "Why are you tellin' me?"

"Because I want to know if you're ok with it. You do have a say, if you don't want her to live here then I have to take that on board."

"And if I said I didn't want her here?"

"Then I'll leave it for just now, but you should know that it wouldn't mean things were over between us, just that they'd stay the same for a bit and then we could talk about this a bit more when you know her better."

His shoulders relaxed, he'd just wanted to know whether or not his opinion counted. "If you want to ask her then ask her. I like her, Dad. Honest."

Robbie face broke into a grin. "Good."

* * *

He took a gulp of wine as he stared at the perfectly laid out counter-top. He felt out of sorts, he didn't normally do nervous but now he felt absolutely terrified, a week ago when he told Jackie he couldn't imagine his life without her he had meant every word of it. So much so that he wanted to prove to her that he saw her in his future, hell he saw her as the main part of it.

It was eight o'clock on the dot when he heard her key in the lock, placing his glass on the counter, he moved to greet her at the door, sweeping her into a hug, his lips brushing against hers. "Hi," he mumbled.

She smiled at him, returning the kiss. "Anyone would think you missed me," she teased.

His grin widened "I did, but don't spread it around, you'll ruin my reputation."

"And that would never do."

Laughing, he let his eyes trail down her figure. "You look good enough to just skip dinner."

"Oh no, you promised me a meal and I want what you promised me," she replied. As he turned to go into the kitchen she swallowed heavily, she had to tell him she was pregnant tonight, she knew that she couldn't leave it any longer.

Almost nervously she followed after him. He handed her a glass of wine which she took it uneasily and placed straight back down on the counter. "So," she asked. "What did you get?"

"Steak, but I thought we could talk before I cook them."

She glanced up at that statement, her finger running along the rim of her wine glass she sat down on one of the chairs. "I think that's a good idea," she replied carefully.

Robbie leaned across the counter, his hand intertwining with hers. "I was thinking about us, about what you said about commitment-"

"Robbie," she interrupted. "I need to say something-"

He shook his head, a wry grin pulling at his lips. "No, let me say this it's been whirring around my head for what feels like forever."

"That makes two of us," she mumbled under her breath.

He didn't seem to hear her and so carried on regardless, "I love you and when you're not here I want you to be. I want us to move in together, Jacks."

She blinked rapidly at that unexpected offer. "Robbie," she finally got out. "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her, his face slowly settling into a frown, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "What?"

Jackie took in another deep breath before she repeated, "I'm pregnant."

"As in having a baby?" he asked dazedly.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Yes, what else would I mean?"

"I don't…" He scrubbed his hand over his chin, his mouth suddenly feeling as dry as ash. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be, the tests are pretty much taken as gospel nowadays" she told him quietly. "I have an appointment for a scan in five weeks time though."

"So how far gone are you?"

"About eight weeks."

His eyes widened, "Eight…wait how long have you known about this?"

She looked down at the counter guiltily. "Almost three weeks," she admitted quietly.

"Three weeks," his expression belied the shock he was feeling. "Wait, so all the times you were unwell it was because you were pregnant and you already knew about it?"

"I took the test after that day I was ill at the crime scene."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

Trying to keep calm as his voice grew in volume, she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. "I was going to, but then you told me that you didn't want anymore kids and I panicked."

He shook his head. "When did I say that?"

"When we went for lunch, there was a baby there and-"

"I remember now!" he snapped. "Jesus!" He got to his feet, running his hands through his hair. "Ok so that wasn't the best of timing but you still should have told me!"

"I did try," she insisted. "But every time I tried to bring it up something got in the way, work or this situation with Jamie. I knew we'd need time to talk about it, that I couldn't just drop this type of news and then walk away."

"No," he admitted quietly. "S'pose not, but three weeks Jackie!"

"I know," she whispered. "But I was afraid of what you'd say, and I kept waiting for the right moment to bring it up and there never seemed to be one, so I kept putting it off. I mean you haven't told me what you think about it yet." She looked up at him hopefully.

"I don't know what I think." He let out an annoyed growl, he was so damn angry with her and he knew he was perilously close to losing it. "What did you think I'd just walk away! I mean I know what I said but do you think I'm so fucking irresponsible that I'd turn my back!"

Jackie felt her eyes water and she struggled to keep calm. "That's not what I meant, I didn't want you to feel pressured into anything, I didn't want you to resent me or the baby-"

Robbie slammed his hand against the counter. "You're no different to Gaby, you know that!"

Jackie's spine snapped straight at that, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "That's not fair," she replied.

"No I'll tell you what isn't fair, you two thinking that you have the right to decide the future of my kids without even asking my opinion!"

"I just needed time to think!" she yelled back at him. "I have no intention of cutting you out, what I wanted was for you to be happy about this and when I didn't think you were going to be then I panicked!"

"You had me worried that there was something seriously wrong with you for a while," he laughed bitterly. "But then I thought no she wouldn't possibly lie to me about something so important"

"I didn't lie."

"No you just conveniently forgot to mention it!"

Getting to her feet, Jackie reigned in her urge to scream at him and told him, "I'm going to go home. You're angry and I can understand that but I think it would be better if I gave you some time to calm down." With that she turned and walked away from him, making sure to slam the front door behind herself.

For a moment, Robbie just stood and stared blankly ahead, his breath falling harshly. Moving to one of his cupboards he yanked out a bottle of scotch and took a generous gulp of it straight from the bottle. A baby, he shook his head. He just didn't believe it, never in a million years had he thought that he'd be facing down the barrel of impending fatherhood again.

He took another drink. Now that the heat of the moment had faded he was starting to regret his reaction, but he'd just been so shocked and he'd been hurt that she hadn't confided in him earlier. He always thought that he'd made it clear to her that he was in it for the long haul. Swearing under his breath, he slammed the bottle down onto the counter, he'd made a complete mess of this and he hadn't even stopped her from walking out.

Crossing the room, he fumbled in one of his jacket's pockets until he found a stray cigarette that he only had in case of emergencies now. He stepped out onto his balcony and lighting up he leaned out over the railing, inhaling deeply.

He'd struggled when Jamie was a baby, both he and Gaby had, the realities of parenthood hitting them harder than they'd ever expected. It was made out to be the most wonderful thing that you could ever experience, and admittedly bits of it were, but when he'd combined it with his job, his and Gaby's relationship hadn't been able to stand the strain. He didn't want that to happen to him and Jackie, didn't want to reach the level of hatred and mistrust that he now had with Gaby and he didn't want to have another kid that he barely saw and had to fight tooth and nail just to keep in the same country as him. He stubbed the cigarette out on the railing and turned to head back inside, he needed to talk to her, just calmly and properly this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie sighed as she saw Robbie's outline through the glass of her front door the next morning. Opening the door, she asked quietly, "What do you want?"

"To talk," he replied. "Properly this time, and to say sorry for what I said last night."

She moved out of the doorway, giving him entrance into the hallway. Shutting the front door behind her, she turned to face him. "I should have told you when I first found out," she admitted, folding her arms around herself. "It was wrong of me to wait so long."

"Still shouldn't have went off on one."

A smile twitched at her lips. "Maybe not, but it was one hell of a surprise."

He grinned despite the seriousness of the situation. "You can say that again."

"So now that you've had the night to calm down, what do you think?"

"Can we sit down?" he asked, he'd thought about this all night, hadn't slept at all and he really wasn't too keen on conducting this conversation in her hallway.

"Sure," she followed him into her living room, sitting down beside him she felt her heart sink as he took one of her hands in his.

"I've been a crap dad to Jamie-"

"No," she interrupted. "You-"

He placed a finger against her mouth. "Don't interrupt," he replied laughing, his face falling solemn again he continued, "I have been, I've not been there half the times he needed me to be, and I know now how badly I screwed up. I wasn't ready to be a parent and it was easier to let Gaby do the bulk of the work, easier to blame the stress of the job for me not being there, but I don't want to screw it up again."

Jackie felt a tiny flicker of hope at that statement. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to do it properly this time, be a proper dad."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he smiled running his hand down her cheek. "I promise you that I won't screw it up this time."

"We can figure out parenthood together," she told him, kissing his lips gently. "For all you know I could be an awful mother, I'm not always the most maternal."

He shook his head. "You'll be an amazing mum," he told her seriously.

Her smile widened at that and she kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"Good, then move in with me," Robbie replied, breaking away from the kiss.

"You meant that?"

"Of course I meant it," he replied incredulously. "Why would I ask you if I didn't mean it?"

"Because you feel you have to and believe me you don't, we can take this as slowly as you like."

Easing her back onto the sofa, he lowered himself over her as he told her, "I don't want to take this slowly." He kissed the corner of her mouth before continuing, "I want us to live together, when you're not there I miss you, and I wanted this before I even knew about the baby," he pointed out.

"That's true," she admitted. "But I want you to be sure."

"I am sure. Now will you move in with me?"

"Yes, of course I will," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So?" she asked as he kissed down her neck. "Where will we live?"

"We can talk about that later," Robbie told her as his hands slipped underneath her top. "After we celebrate."

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Robbie told Jamie later that night as they ate dinner together.

"What is it?" Jamie mumbled through a mouthful of food. He looked up as he swallowed and asked, "Did Jackie say yes? Cause I told you I was fine with it."

Robbie smiled. "She did as it happens, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. Jackie's pregnant."

Jamie dropped his fork at that announcement. "What?"

"I know it was a surprise to us as well but-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because Jamie pushed his chair back from the table and stormed away, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Leaning back in his chair, Robbie frowned, waiting a moment he got to his feet and followed him, knocking on the door he asked, "Can I come in?"

"No!" He ignored the angry yell and opened the door anyway. Jamie glared at him. "Are you deaf?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he grunted, turning his glare onto his bedspread. "Why would anything be wrong? You've got a brand new life, what's wrong with that?"

Robbie sighed and moved over to the bed, finally realising what the problem was. "Jackie having a baby doesn't change anything for you. You'll still have a room here, can stay whenever you want."

"Yeah you say that now," Jamie scoffed. "But you only have two bedrooms here, and the same thing happened to Grant, his mum had a baby and she wasn't interested in him after that."

"Well that's not going to happen here," Robbie told him. "And Jackie and I were taking about where to live and we're going to start looking for a three bed place. Her place is bigger though, so we thought it made more sense to live there until we found somewhere, if you like it of course. She lives in the west-end though so it would be closer to your friends and to school."

"I'm only here for another two weeks," Jamie muttered, feeling slightly less on edge than he had done.

"I know but I thought that if you wanted to stay longer then you could," Robbie shrugged.

"Mum told you about Canada, didn't she?"

Robbie smiled at how quickly he had figured out what was going on. "Yeah, she did."

"What do you think about it?"

"I think that it's your decision, but I want you to know that you can stay here whenever you want, ok?"

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, Dad," he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**2 Weeks Later**

Stepping into Robbie's flat, Gaby raised an eyebrow at the stacks of boxes that littered the floor. "Let me guess, you've finally been caught out and you need to make a quick exit?"

Rolling his eyes, Robbie replied, "No, I'm moving into Jackie's place until we buy a place of our own."

Gaby stared at him, her jaw tense and her mouth down-turned she muttered, "Well that's certainly unexpected. Have you spoken to Jamie about this or have you finally came to your senses and decided that it's better for him to come with me to Canada?"

"Jamie knows all about," he told her smoothly. "I even ran the idea of Jackie moving in here for a while past him, but when he saw her flat he decided he preferred the idea of staying there. As for Canada, I still think it should be Jamie's decision."

"You really think he's going to want to stay with you and your latest distraction?" Gabby asked disbelievingly.

"Jackie isn't a distraction," he ground out. "And maybe he'd prefer to stay here rather than run the risk of disrupting your 'fresh' start."

"Would you two stop it!" Jamie's voice floated across the room, and the two adults turned to see him standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Sorry," they both mumbled, looking contrite.

He looked between them. "And I've already made up my mind about where I want to live."

"Perhaps we should all sit down for this talk," Gaby suggested.

Robbie dropped down onto the sofa, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "So what have you decided then?" he asked.

Jamie let out a sigh. "I want to stay here with Dad."

Gaby's eyes widened and Robbie couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he knew how gutted he'd have been had the decision swung the other way. "Jamie," she protested. "Canada will be an amazing new life for us, I-"

"Mum!" he interrupted harshly. "Just listen. I only have two years of school left and I want to stay here with ma mates, that and it'll be nice to live with Dad for a bit. I figured that I could come visit you for most of the holidays and then maybe look into going to uni in Canada."

"Sounds like you've actually thought this through," Robbie replied.

"I have," Jamie replied confidently. "Plus it helps that you're moving, cause no offence Dad but this place is tiny."

Gaby bit down on her bottom lip, twisting her hands together. "I could stay until you go to uni, it-"

"No Mum, I want you to go next month like you planned to," he insisted.

She sighed softly. "So until I go, where do you want to stay?"

"Well I don't really want to have to help Dad pack, so figured I'd stay with you for a couple of weeks and then move in with Dad once he's settled in at Jackie's, and he's put a TV aerial in my new room," he added cheekily.

"I said you could get one after we moved, there's not much point in putting one in when we're moving." Robbie protested.

"Dad!" Jamie whined. "I've got one at mum's and it can take months to move."

"I'll think about it," Robbie grumbled. "S'ppose it won't be too difficult to put in a new box."

"Yes!" Jamie punched the air in triumph. "Right, gonna get my stuff. Can I just leave my dirty washing here Dad?"

"You can, I'm not promising you it'll get washed though."

Jamie pulled a face. "Fine, I'll take it with me." Shaking his head he got up and left the room.

Once his bedroom door was shut, Gaby swivelled to look at Robbie, she smiled sadly. "Looks like you've won."

Robbie tapped his fingers against the arm of his sofa as he replied quietly. "It wasn't about that Gabs, look you've always went on about how I've acted like I've not got a kid, like I've got no responsibilities, maybe you could see this as your chance to do the same, let your hair down for a bit." He grinned. "See this as a chance for me to make things up a bit. Just think of all the headaches, Jamie's gonna give me."

She did actually smile at that. "Very true."

They sat in silence until Jamie reappeared a few minutes later, laden down with bags. "Just need to grab my games 'n stuff."

"I'll start taking some of those bags down," Gaby replied, reaching out and grabbing the sports duffel from his hand.

When she was safely out of earshot, Jamie asked his Dad, "Does she know about Jackie having a baby?"

Robbie winced and shook his head. "No, I'll tell her, just not today. We want to wait until after the scan before we start telling anyone, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable but I'd prefer it if you didn't mention anything to her."

Jamie stared at him incredulously. "Dad I wouldn't touch that conversation with a bargepole, it's your problem."

He grinned at that statement. "Fair enough. So does your old man get a hug?"

"Eh no, don't be so soft," Jamie scoffed. Grabbing the rest of his stuff, he walked to the door, calling over his shoulder, "See you in a few weeks then."

"Bye," Robbie called after him as the door fell shut.

* * *

"You're in a good mood," Jackie laughed as Robbie tugged her into his arms, his hand sliding down to her ass and squeezing it firmly.

"You have that effect on me," he muttered.

She slapped his arm and pulled away so that she could step properly into the flat, looking around she asked, "No Jamie?"

"He's staying with Gaby for a bit, although he isn't going to Canada with her."

She whirled to look at his Cheshire cat grin, she hugged him tightly. "You must be so pleased."

He nodded. "Yeah, it'll be nice to have him around for a while." Pulling back he cupped her cheek and asked, "Are you ok with this?"

"You know I am," she replied. "He's your son, you're now part of a package deal, it's fine, honest. If it wasn't then I'd never have agreed to move in with you."

"I'm sure that that was meant to be reassuring but it's not really working."

Jackie laughed. "We'll cope, find a way to make it work. Even if it takes a while to figure it out. Now how's the packing going?"

Robbie pulled a face as he shrugged. "Slowly."

She glanced around the flat. "Have you decided what furniture you want to keep yet? Because we'll need to organise storage for it."

"I'm not that bothered," he replied. "There's not really that much of it."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You could at least pretend to be interested."

"I am, just not in furniture. I just want us to live together, that," he waved his hand in the direction of his living room, "doesn't interest me at all."

She tried not to smile but failed miserably. "Wrapping her arms around his neck, she told him. "That was very sweet, although it doesn't get you out of packing." Kissing his lips almost chastely, she then asked, "So what are we having for dinner."

"Some form of take-out. Although we could always have desert first, what do you think?"

Pretending to look thoughtful, she replied, "Well I have got a bit of a sweet-tooth."


	11. Chapter 11

"That's the last of them," Robbie announced, dropping the box down onto the floor, and pushing his hands into the small of his back gave a stretch.

Jackie winced as the box clattered to the floor. "I hope that wasn't breakable," she muttered.

He glanced down, trying to remember what he'd put in that particular box. "Nah," he finally replied. "Think it's…books?"

Her eyebrows shot up underneath her fringe. "Out of all the things you could have went for, you chose books? Tell me, do you actually know what a book looks like?" she asked sweetly.

"Very funny," he grinned. To be honest he was just relieved that the moving was over for just now, he'd basically been living at Jackie's for the two weeks since Jamie had went home but it was still undeniably nice to make it official. And there was certainly no going back now, his flat had been snapped up the moment it had been put on the market.

Stepping easily over the box, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, now that we officially live together, do you have any suggestions as to what we do first?"

One corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "I would have thought that was obvious." She drew her fingers teasingly across his shoulder and her grin widened as he pulled her hips closer into his. Leaning forward so that her lips could just brush against his ear and no more, she whispered, "We unpack."

His face fell, and he looked very much like a puppy that had been kicked. She burst out laughing, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He pinched the side of her hip, telling her, "That was cruel, but I'll forgive you."

"Good to know," she replied, struggling not to laugh.

"If-"

"Always so bossy."

He shot a mock glare at her. "As I was saying before you interrupted, if you help me christen the place."

"I'd imagine it wouldn't quite be the same on your own," she replied solemnly, bursting into peels of laughter again when she caught sight of the expression on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her mouth over the curve of his jaw. "Just what room did you have in mind?"

"All of them."

"Can only do one at a time though," she pointed out.

"True," he agreed. His face fell into a thoughtful expression. "Here in the hall could be an idea, after all this is where it all began."

Her smile softened. "Soppy old fool," she muttered, although her fingers began to slowly and almost torturously undo the buttons of his shirt.

"So?" he prompted eagerly.

One button popped from it's confines as her fingers moved downwards. "Well," she replied, her voice slightly huskier than usual, her pupils dilated as she glanced back up at him. "We do have to start somewhere."

His face broke into a wide grin as he backed her slowly up against the wall.

* * *

Later that night as the lay in bed, Robbie shifted slightly, moving to lean over her. Lowering her book Jackie smiled at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer at first, merely folding the edge of her cami top up so that the hem sat at her ribs, baring her stomach. He ran his hand over the slight curve that may not have been obvious while she was dressed but was plainly obvious now. A small grin tugged at his lips. "You're starting to show," he stated.

"I had noticed," she replied. "I've had to buy bigger trousers already." Running her hand through his hair, she stated, "Surely you've seen all this before."

He shrugged, looking slightly shamefaced. "Didn't pay that much attention first time round." His hand curved round the tiny bump. "Scan next week?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, her smile widening as she did so. "You're excited."

Robbie glanced up at her, noticing that her eyes were sparkling. He had to admit that he had been terrified at first and the idea of another kid hadn't been something he'd found altogether too appealing. Now that he was in this situation however, he found himself actually starting to look forward to being a proper Dad. "Yeah," he mumbled. "What about you?"

"I can't wait," she finally admitted. Her excitement had kicked in a few weeks ago, but she'd been altogether too much aware of his apprehension, and hadn't really wanted to start gushing about it, that and she wanted her scan over and done with first, to put her mind at rest.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach and moved up her body so that he was stretched above her, lowering his mouth to hers he brushed a feather light kiss across her lips, before falling onto his back and pulling her into his side, running his fingers through her hair. She settled into his side, her hand splaying across his chest, as her breathing evened out and she drifted to sleep.

Glancing down at her sleeping form, Robbie smiled. Admittedly this wasn't where he thought he'd be a year ago, but he knew he wouldn't swap it.

* * *

"Pub?" Stuart suggested the next night.

Robbie glanced over at Jackie, it had been a while since they'd had a team drink in the pub, but since she couldn't actually join in the merriment he wasn't sure if she'd want to go. She flashed a smile at the younger detective. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Aye," Burke replied. "I could do with a drink."

Gemma's head popped round the door. "That sounds like an idea, can anyone join in?"

"Course," Stuart told her. "It'll be nice to have someone new to talk to."

"Ouch, words can hurt you know, Stuarty," Robbie teased.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Robbie asked Jackie as they approached the entrance to their usual pub of choice. "You're gonna have to give them a reason you're not drinking," he reminded her.

"I'll just say I'm driving, and that I drew the short straw," she replied easily. "It would have looked odder if I hadn't came along."

He slipped his arm around his waist. "Not if we'd both slipped away," he remarked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want to get the first round in?"

"That's Stuart's job," he whined.

"I'll have a lemonade," she told him, giving his hand one last squeeze before she went to join the others at the table.

"Where's your other half?" Gemma asked teasingly as she sat down.

"Went to get the drinks in," she replied smoothly.

"You didn't want to sneak off for an early night then?" she asked, her eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Robbie placed the tray of drinks easily on the table, passing Jackie her lemonade so it didn't get mixed up with Gemma's vodka and in the process replied unthinkingly, "She'd probably just make me unpack if we went home."

"Well it can't sit in boxes forever," Jackie replied easily.

Stuart looked between the pair and shared a curious look with the young blonde across from him, while Burke's eyes narrowed. "I feel like we've missed something here," Stuart remarked. "What exactly do you have to unpack?"

Robbie glanced up, forgetting that he and Jackie had never made the announcement that they were now living together. "I've moved into Jackie's," he replied.

Burke lowered his pint glass. "And when were you planning on telling us?"

"I seem to remember being told to keep our personal lives out of work hours," Robbie replied cheekily, a grin on his face. "Do you remember that?" he asked Jackie.

She nodded, putting on a face of mock seriousness. "It does ring a bell."

"Aye aye, you've made your point," Burke grumbled under his breath.

"I thought Jamie was moving in with you Robbie?" he asked, confused.

"He is…well he's moving in with us," he amended himself.

"Well I'm happy for you both," Stuart told them.

"Me too," Gemma replied. "Although it all seems very cloak and dagger," she laughed. "Next thing you know you'll be announcing you got married and are hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet."

"They better damn well not!" Burke snapped, glaring across at them. "That's the last thing we need, hope you've got more bloody common sense."

"Always so cheerful," Gemma remarked, while Robbie and Jackie merely avoided his scowling face.


	12. Chapter 12

As Jackie shifted in her seat for what had to be the third time in less than a minute, Robbie sighed, "Would you sit at peace?"

"I can't help it," she whispered back. "I'm nervous."

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

She gave an unconvinced mumble, her eyes roaming over the numerous posters that covered the walls before glancing down at Robbie's foot, which was tapping against the floor in a rather irritating manner. Her hand shot out and hit his thigh, pushing down on it hard. "Stop it," she ground out.

Grinning at her almost sheepishly, he replied, "Sorry, guess this is a bit more nerve-wracking than I thought it would be. "Don't remember it being so bad last time."

For some reason the fact that he was feeling just as nervous as she was actually served to make her feel better. "I'm sure you're right," she offered quietly. "It will all be fine."

He nodded, just as her name was called out. He jumped to his feet as though he'd been scalded. Jackie couldn't help but smile as she stood up and smiling at him, she took his hand as they walked into the small room.

Glancing up from behind a small desk, a blonde woman smiled at them, holding out her hand she introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Debbie, I'll be carrying out your scan today." She patted the paper covered examination table. "Just jump up," she grinned.

Biting at her bottom lip, Jackie pushed her jacket into Robbie's hands and pushed herself up, sitting at the very edge of it, her fingers curving nervously into the leather. Debbie glanced up from the clipboard she was holding. "So you've just had a meeting with one of the midwives, is that right?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes."

"And how did you get on, did she give you a rough estimation of how far along you are?"

"About thirteen weeks."

"Well the scan will confirm those dates and we'll give you a proper due date. It also says here that we'll be carrying out a nuchal translucency scan, and that she's already taken the necessary bloods. So before we start I'll just talk you through it, although I'm sure you've already heard the spiel from her. Basically it's a non-invasive way of measuring how at risk your baby is for downs syndrome and it's very commonly offered to women now, especially those in the over 35 age bracket. What I'm going to do is just measure the amount of fluid under the skin of the baby's neck, this result is then combined with the results of the blood test to give an overall at risk score. Now depending on that score you may be offered the chance to have a chromosomal screen done, which would give you a more definitive result because this screening test while a good predictor isn't the most accurate. So do you have any questions?"

Robbie nodded. "How long until we'd find out the results from this?" he asked, moving over to Jackie's side.

"I'll go over the scan results with you today, the scan alone holds a 75% accuracy and this goes up to 90% when you combine it with the bloods, which will come in at the end of the week. We'll then contact you and either ask you to come in for a chat or just give you the all clear over the phone."

"It's going to be a long week," Jackie muttered.

Debbie smiled reassuringly. "Normally we can see from the scan if there is going to be a risk, but we like to be as accurate as possible. Are we ready to start then?"

Jackie felt Robbie squeeze her hand reassuringly and she gave a somewhat strained smile. "Of course."

"Ok then, so if you just lie back on the table and move your top up and un-button the top of your trousers we'll get started," she told Jackie as she wheeled the ultrasound machine over.

Letting out a nervous breath, Jackie lay back, her eyes closing nervously. She opened them again when she felt Robbie lean in at her ear. "It'll be fine," he whispered.

"Some cold gel," Debbie informed her, before squirting it onto her curved stomach, and despite the warning she gave a small jerk. "I know," the younger woman commented. "They really should find a way to warm this stuff up a bit. Now what I'm going to do is take the measurement first, calculate your dates and then turn the screen around so that you can see the baby, although while I do that I'll put the sound up if you want so you can hear their heartbeat."

They both nodded, still to nervous to actually say much. Jackie turned her face towards his as she felt the ultrasound probe glide over her skin, taking some comfort from his unwavering gaze. Then they heard it, a strange whooshing and thumping noise, fingers entwined they looked over to where Debbie was sitting smiling. "Is that…?" Robbie asked, trailing off slightly.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," she confirmed. "Nice and strong, and going from the size I'd say you are thirteen weeks and that would make your due date the 23rd of April." She made a few notes and then turned the screen around so that they could see it.

Jackie's eyes widened as she took in the small but perfectly formed shape of the baby on screen, and she heard Robbie's sharp intake of breath beside her. Debbie pointed at the image. "You can see the head, and the spine down here. Legs and arms are moving around, people are always surprised by that although they're like little acrobats in there even if you don't feel it yet."

"How long until I feel them move?" Jackie asked.

"That can vary, but you could start to feel the baby move anytime in the next six weeks. It will be more obvious to you at first, but as the baby starts to become more cramped in there then Dad will be able to feel them kicking against you. When you get to about twenty weeks that's when most people really start to feel them squirming around."

"Does everything look ok?" Robbie asked.

"Everything look fine. The measurement I took from the neck is within normal range and I don't see anything that should worry you at this stage," she told them reassuringly.

"Good," Jackie breathed out happily.

Debbie gave them a warm smile. "Will I print you out a picture?"

"Yeah," Robbie replied quickly, causing Jackie's smile to widen at his enthusiasm.

* * *

As they left the building together, Robbie draped his arm around her waist, fingers splaying out protectively against her concealed bump. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she nodded, although I wish we didn't have to wait so long for the bloods to come back."

"I know, but you heard her, she doesn't think we have anything to worry about."

"I'll just feel better once I know, one way or the other."

Robbie rubbed her stomach lightly. "Jackie, this kid's me and you, they're going to perfect no matter what."

Smiling, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she told him.

He looked at her in mild surprise. "What for?"

"For somehow knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better."

His grin widened. "So what do you say once we get these results we start telling people, although we probably will need to start with the Boss."

"He'll just need to accept it," Jackie replied.

"He will," Robbie assured her. "I mean the kid's gonna have my looks and your brains, how could he not be thrilled.

Jackie laughed. "And if it's the other way round?"

"Still not a bad combo," he replied grinning.

* * *

**Friday**

The moment he saw Jackie step outside of the main area of the office with her mobile glued to her ear, Robbie knew the call they'd been waiting for had came in. Thrusting the pile of papers he'd been holding into Stuart's hands, he followed her, stepping outside just as she hung up. "Well?" he prompted anxiously.

She looked up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Low risk," she told him. "Everything is normal and as it should be."

Laughing, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I told you," he replied quietly beside her ear. "They're going to be perfect."

She nodded against his neck, before pulling back and telling him, "You know what this means, don't you? We get to tell Burke."

"You want me to come in with you?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute, before replying, "No, if we both walk into his office he'll automatically think something's wrong."

"Fair enough, so you going to do it now?"

"Not sure."

Robbie stared at her. "Actually that wasn't really a question. I think he should know, it's safer for both you and the baby if he does, I don't want you to feel pressurised into putting yourself into a dangerous situation."

"As if I would," Jackie scoffed.

"I still don't want to risk it," he told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You better not be getting over-protective, because I'm not spending the next five and a half months wrapped in cotton wool," she told him.

"I just want to make sure that you're both safe and healthy," he replied.

"Well we are, so you don't have to worry about us, if anything you should be worrying about what Burke will do to you when I break the news." Grinning at the face he pulled, she turned on her heel, heading towards the man in questions office and knocking on the door.

"Come in," came the low grumble of his voice. She stepped inside and he looked up. "What is it, Jackie?"

"I need a word," she replied.

He sat back in his chair. "Go ahead."

Sitting down in the chair opposite, Jackie took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she told him, refusing to beat about the bush.

Burke stared at her for a moment, not even so much as blinking at her as his face turned a mottled red. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, just over three months."

"Does Robbie know?"

She frowned at that question. "Of course, we've both known for a while now."

Burke nodded, feeling slightly mollified by the fact that his somewhat errant DI was facing up to his responsibilities, and that their relationship still appeared to be holding strong. He knew he could play this two ways, he could either blow his lid, which would make him feel better but increase the tension within the team, or simply offer his congratulations and let events unfold as they may. He choose the latter. "Well I can't say I'm thrilled about the idea of you going on maternity leave for six months, but I am happy for you, congratulations Jackie."

A smile spread quickly across her face. "Thank you, Boss."

"So is this still a big secret or can I go congratulate Robbie?"

"Now that we know everything's going well we don't really care who knows," she replied happily.

Burke nodded, getting to his feet and leaning out of his door he called Robbie inside. Looking apprehensive, Robbie walked into the small office. "Take it Jackie's told you the news then."

"Aye, she has. I want to say congratulations." He held out his hand, and Robbie took it, his shoulders relaxing.

Jackie looked between them, and getting her feet, told them, "I'll go tell Stuart, don't want him finding out from anyone else."

Robbie turned to follow her, but Burke's voice stopped him. "A quick word."

Robbie turned, staring at him quizzically. "Problem, Boss?"

"Just wanted to say that if you screw this up and I'm forced to pick sides it won't be yours. Now I mean it when I say I'm happy for you, but my priority is this department, so like I've said before this still shouldn't interfere with your work." He nodded his head towards the main office, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You better get out there and help her spread your news, I'm sure both Stuart and Gemma are already queuing up to offer their congratulations.

Robbie nodded before leaving the room quietly, although he was quickly smiling again when he saw Jackie's animated face, as she told Stuart about their unexpected bit of news.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter for you all, and out of interest is anyone still reading Before I Wake?

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later

Robbie sighed heavily as he dropped down onto the bed and flopped onto his back. Jackie glanced over at him, folding over the page of her book and placing it down on her side table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Something's eating you, now what is it?"

He shrugged. "Just realised that this is my last night of freedom, after this it's going to be at least 18 years of sleepless nights."

"Uh huh," she replied blandly, glancing down at her bump she added, "and I've lost my waistline for good but you don't hear me complaining."

Chuckling, Robbie turned on his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "You'll get it back," he assured her.

Jackie gave a small snort. "Robbie, I'm not exactly in the first flush of youth. I found it difficult to shift the couple of extra pounds I put on after last Christmas, never mind how much extra flesh pregnancy is going to put on me."

"Wouldn't worry about it," he replied.

"Easy for you to say that just now, but you might not be singing from the same song sheet in a years time when I still look like a blimp."

He frowned across at her. "Look, I love your figure, but it's not the be all and end all of our relationship."

"Hmm," she looked somewhat doubtful, but turned into his embrace nonetheless. "So?" she asked lightly. "What exactly do you feel your missing out on?"

Robbie shrugged. "It's not that I feel I'm missing out, because I don't want to go back to the way my life was. But right now if we wanted to just get up and leave we could, we could go anywhere we wanted and do whatever we want without having to think it through."

"That's not quite true," she pointed out. "I don't see the Boss being to happy if we just up and left for a holiday."

He grinned down at her. "Ok, that's true," he admitted. "But surely you see what I mean?"

"Of course I can," Jackie replied, her fingers drifting across his cotton clad shoulders. "You think I'm not nervous about all of this?"

"You don't seem like you are."

"How can I not be? We have a teenager moving in with us, a baby on the way, we're going to need to move house and try and juggle all this with two full time careers."

"But," Robbie prompted, because he knew that she would have the positive side hidden up her sleeve, at least he hoped to God she did, otherwise she had just managed to panic him even more.

"But, I think at the end it'll all be worth it," she continued quietly. "I don't want my job to be the only thing I have in my life, and I know that there are going to be days when I wish I had my old life back, but the good times will more than make up for it."

He hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "What if I screw it up…again?"

"Admittedly you do take while to learn from your mistakes," she teased before sobering slightly, her eyes looking up at him reassuringly. "But there are two of us in this, together. That's the whole point, isn't it? That we're a team?"

Smiling, he nodded before telling her, "I love you, Jackie Reid."

"As well you should."

His hands slide down her side, slowly pulling the material of her top up, exposing her pale skin. "Still think I should show you exactly how much," he whispered against her lips.

Her hands curved around the back of his head, laughing as she pulled his head down to his. "I think you should too." She brushed her mouth gently against his, before asking, "So are you feeling better then?"

"Getting there," he replied quietly, a grin tugging at his lips. "Definitely getting there."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Robbie asked as Jackie grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter.

"Positive," she replied confidently.

"You'll still have to meet her when you get back."

"Yes but by that point you'll have told her about the baby."

Robbie winced, he knew he had to tell Gaby in person, that he owed her that much, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. "You still don't need to go out while I do it though."

She turned to face him. "Robbie, either I answer the door and she spots the bump for herself, putting her nose out of joint because you didn't get round to telling her, or she just thinks I'm fat, which doesn't make me exactly thrilled. So it's better that I go out, anyway we need food, so really I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"What 'bout offering me some moral support," he countered.

"I'll do that when I get back," she told him, walking towards the door. "Enjoy," she called back over her shoulder.

* * *

"Take some of your stuff into your room," Robbie told Jamie. "I need to talk to your mum."

Jamie looked between the pair, and figuring out what his Dad was wanting to say, scampered. There was no way he was getting caught up in that conversation.

"Coffee?" Robbie asked, showing Gaby into the kitchen.

"Sure, why not." She followed him into the kitchen, looking around curiously. "It's a nice place."

"Yeah," he agreed, turning on the kettle before turning to face her, his fingers gripping nervously into the counter-top.

"So," she smiled politely. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I thought you should know that Jackie's pregnant," he told her quickly, figuring it was better just to get it over and done with.

Her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. "Oh." She crossed her arms across herself. "Does Jamie know?"

"Yeah, I told him a few weeks back, before he decided to move in."

She shook her head. "Well that's one thing I suppose." Her lips twisted into a humourless smile. "You really don't learn, do you, Rob?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly, his tone almost dangerous.

"Well you think that you'd realise from previous experience that you're not exactly cut out for being a parent. You're hardly the most responsible person on the planet."

"Ok, I admit that I've not always been there when I should for Jamie, but I'm trying."

"Yeah, it only took you sixteen years!" she snapped.

"Because you made it so easy on me."

"You were looking for an excuse, because lets face it Rob, you don't like anything that restricts your freedom, it's why our marriage failed and why Jamie spent most of his childhood without a father."

Robbie pushed himself away from the counter. "You're out of order," he growled.

"No, I'm not. I lived through it, so I get to say this. I pity that poor woman, she must truly be deluded if she thinks you've really changed, no doubt you're giving one Hell of a performance just now but I'm sure after a few sleepless nights and the pressure of having to think about someone other than yourself you'll show your true colours."

His eyes flashed angrily. "I think you've said enough."

"Yeah, you're right, after all the truth can sting." Her spine straightened, her face flushed with anger. "I'm going to say goodbye to Jamie and then I'm going to leave. To be honest I'm not in the mood to watch your act of devotion."

Robbie breathed out angrily, slowly uncurling his fingers, wincing slightly when he realised that his short nails had been digging into the soft flesh of his palm. He'd always known that Gaby wouldn't take the news well, but he hadn't expected such a venomous reaction. He slumped back against the counter as he heard the front door slam, the sound reverberating around the flat. In all honesty she'd hit a bit of a sore spot, although he was sure that had been her intention and he hated that she'd managed to get him so riled up with only a few well placed barbs.

* * *

Jackie walked into the kitchen only twenty minutes later, placing the shopping bags onto one of the counters she looked around and asked, "No Gaby?"

Robbie looked up from the spot he'd been staring at on the kitchen table and shook his head. "Nope, she left quite quickly."

"Ah." Realisation flashed across Jackie's face and she crossed over to him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders, smiling softly when his hand slid up to clasp one of hers. "She didn't take it well then?"

"Bit of an understatement."

"Was she angry?"

He nodded. "She said that she wondered how long it would take me to do a runner this time." His eyes drifted shut for a second when he felt Jackie freeze behind him, as he wondered if maybe he should have kept that particular comment to himself.

"Robbie…" she sighed. "We're not going to head back to this conversation again, are we?"

"You don't think she has a point."

"Not exactly, after all from her point of view you did leave her to bring up Jamie alone, but that doesn't mean you're going to do the exact same thing again." She patted his shoulder comfortingly. "So can we please let this issue drop and just take this a day at a time like we agreed."

He pulled her down so that he could kiss her mouth softly. "Yeah, sorry just let it get to me, that's all."

"It's fine, as punishment you can put away the shopping," she replied, grinning.

* * *

"If I were you I'd put that on a coaster before Jackie notices it," Robbie advised his son, nodding towards the glass he'd placed on the coffee table.

Jamie looked down at it and screwing up his nose, asked, "Why?"

"Something to do with marks, but believe it's just easier if you do it."

"Um…ok then," Jamie picked it up and placed it on a coaster just as Jackie walked into the room.

"I need you to look at these," she told Robbie, handing him a large pile of property details.

He stared at them. "Can we not just go see the ones you like, save some time."

"No, this is going to be our family home, so I want you to look at them, decide which ones you like and then pass them to Jamie so that he can do the same."

Jamie turned when he heard his name. "You want me to look at them?"

"Of course, this is going to be your home too so it's only fair you get a say if you want one."

"Thanks," Jamie mumbled, feeling slightly more at ease knowing that he wouldn't be forced to live in a place he hated. "Although no offence but I can't really be bothered looking at those, I'll just come with when you go to see them."

"Fair enough," Jackie smiled. She handed Robbie a bottle of beer. "To help you through," she told him. "What I thought we could do is go see the ones we both like first, then if none of those grab us go and see the ones that one of us liked and so on."

"That's very…organised," Robbie commented, taking a swig of his beer. "You know we have plenty of time for this."

"Not if we want to move before the baby's born."

"Which we do?"

"Yes, we do," Jackie told him.

He sighed. "Right let's get started then."

"Thank you," Jackie smiled, kissing his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

"So you like it?"

Robbie nodded once again. "I told you," he replied. "It's perfect."

"You think Jamie will like it?" Jackie asked as she jotted down some sums on a sheet of paper.

"When he sees his room how could he not, plus it's near to all his friends. Trust me, he'll love it." He glanced away from the windscreen for a second and asked, "So what's the verdict?"

"Well the agent says they want a quick sale which is what we want, and combining the money from your flat with the savings I have then we can afford it even though my flat hasn't been put up on the market yet. Although admittedly we should do that in the next day or so, that way we can put that some of that back into a savings account just in case."

Robbie nodded even though he'd kind of blanked out halfway through that, he hated talking money. "Good…so yes then?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Yes," she laughed. "It's good."

"Great, then I'll show Jamie it tomorrow and if he likes it then we go for it, agreed?"

Her smile widened. "Agreed." She leaned back in her chair and added, "We need to rip out that bathroom suite the minute we get the house though, I can't live with it in pink, or carpeted."

Robbie pulled a face as he remembered the horror of that room. "Definitely."

* * *

Later that night Jackie stifled a yawn as she glanced at the clock in the corner of her screen. It was only ten but boredom was making her tired. Ever since she'd announced her pregnancy she'd been stuck with the dull office work, the stuff they normally passed onto Stuart. She understood why of course but that didn't mean she liked it, some of this stuff was hardly taxing. It was even worse since the rest were out and about doing some actual police work, so she didn't even have anyone to talk to.

So when her phone began to ring she just about pounced on it. "DS Reid."

It was the Desk Sergeant, mumbling almost his problem almost apologetically down the phone. When she heard it, her fingers immediately went to her temples as she began to wish that she'd just left the phone where it was. Letting out a loud sigh she got to her feet and headed towards the main desk. The Sergeant on duty glanced up as she approached and gave her a small, somewhat awkward smile of greeting. "Sorry about this, just that I knew DI Ross was out and wouldn't be able to get back for a while and I can't really watch him…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

Jackie waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, where is he?"

He nodded his head to the length of cold, hard chairs that lined the opposite wall, and Jackie let out a low moan of annoyance when she saw that Jamie was passed out across them. "So what happened?"

"Couple of the guys on patrol caught him and a bunch of his friends drunk in Kelvingrove Park, looks like they picked up some cheap cider. They got their names, said he was meant to be staying with one of the other boys there, but they figured under the circumstances it would be better to bring him in here. The others were dropped off home on the way."

Jackie gave a brief nod. "How drunk is he?" she asked.

Again he winced, "Could barely stand by the time we got him here." He glanced down at her bump and picked up the phone, telling her, "I'll call one of the guys through to get him upstairs."

Shaking her head, Jackie replied, "No just stick him in the car, I've done as much paperwork as I can handle for the night anyway." She looked up at his worried face and added, "I'll call his Dad on the way home, let him know."

His face instantly relaxed, no doubt none of them had wanted this piece of news to the DI and since she was here she'd drawn the short straw. Then he frowned again and asked, "Will you be able to get him inside when you get him home?"

"I'll manage," she assured him. Flashing a smile at the young uniformed officer who'd obviously been sent through to help. She watched as Jamie was hauled unceremoniously to his feet, his eyes opening at the rude awakening as he grumbled his dissatisfaction and then as if to prove his point, lurched forward and threw up all over the linoleum floor.

"Oh God," Jackie sighed.

The Desk Sergeant leaned across and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll go get a bucket, we get it all the time."

"Because that makes it so much better." Jackie's nose wrinkled. "I swear to God if he throws up in my car I'll kill him."

Ignoring the chuckle emanating from behind her, she lead the way to her car as Jamie was skilfully manhandled towards it. "Front or back?" The constable mumbled.

"Put him in the front seat," Jackie replied, holding the door open as Jamie was all but poured inside. Looking back up she smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she replied.

"S'fine. You manage him?" He asked doubtfully, his gaze like everyone else's dropping to her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie only narrowly resisted the urge to snap back that she was pregnant, not incompetent. "Had worse," she replied breezily as she headed towards the drivers side of the car.

Pulling out of the station car park, she glanced over at the sleeping teenager who's head was only staying propped up due to her window. She could smell the alcohol wafting off of him, Robbie was going to flip when she called him.

* * *

The drive home was mercifully quick and uneventful, the silence only broken by Jamie's snores. When she pulled out outside her flat, she looked once more in his direction, trying to figure out the best way to play this. She nudged his shoulder experimentally and he merely mumbled and turned his face further against the window, his eyes staying firmly shut. "Jamie?"

His eyes still didn't open but this time he got out a slurred, "Feel sick 'n dizzy."

"I'll bet you do," she muttered. "Come on, you need to get up."

"Nooooo," he moaned. "Sleep."

Jackie swore under her breath, normally lugging him out of the car wouldn't be a problem, but being almost five months pregnant definitely made it one now. She couldn't even just leave him in the car while she phoned Robbie as it was mid December and he'd freeze out here, that and leaving her car engine running while she went inside with only a drunk teen as a guard simply wasn't a good idea, even in one of the better areas of Glasgow.

This left her with one choice, she'd have to phone Robbie and ask him to come back to help her out, and sit here until he did. Picking up her mobile, she hit his number and waited for his reply, she could hear the smile in his voice as he answered, "Hey, how's driving a desk going?"

"You're behind the times, I've left for the night."

He laughed. "You wanting me to come home and tuck you in?"

"It's not me needing your assistance," she replied wryly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and she could tell that he was now frowning.

"Jamie and his friends were picked up drunk. Thought the best thing to do was to take him home, so one of the guys in uniform helped me get him into the car. Problem is that he's still not sober enough to get into the house by myself."

"You're kidding me," Robbie growled.

"Nope," she replied. "Normally it wouldn't be a problem but-"

"No, I don't want you to even try it," he told her firmly. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, we were wrapping up for the night anyway."

Any reply Jackie might have made was cut off by the dial tone, and letting out a sigh, she cranked the window slightly to try and air out the fumes even as she turned the heating up so that they didn't both freeze.

Robbie was back at the flat in ten minutes, by which time Jackie could feel herself beginning to drift off. Her eyes snapping open when she heard him slam his car door shut.

Looking up, she saw him striding towards her car, looking particularly put out by this turn of events. She climbed out of the drivers seat to greet him, leaning over the top of her car. "What the hell does he think he's playing at?" he growled.

Jackie couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at that comment. "Pot, kettle, black," she replied easily.

He shot a glare at her. "He was meant to be staying at Grant's."

"I think he did plan to go back there."

"Still gonna kill him," he told her.

"Think that's going to have to wait till morning, he's hardly going to remember whatever you tell him just now." Pushing herself away from the car, she told him, "I'm going to open the door for you."

"Great," he grumbled as he yanked open the door and only just managed to catch Jamie as he fell out of the car, having had his full weight resting against the door. Jackie tried and failed not to laugh as Robbie hauled a gibbering and protesting Jamie to his feet.

Robbie sent a half hearted glare in Jackie's direction as he passed her in the hall and shuffled Jamie towards his bedroom, dropping him heavily onto the bed and grumbling as he stretched his back. His son blinked his eyes opened blearily and gazed unsteadily at him. "Dad?" he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Am I at home?"

"Uh huh."

"Aw…I'm trouble then."

"Yeah," Robbie gave him a clipped nod. "But tomorrow."

"Good, don't feel…well."

"Go to sleep," Robbie sighed, as he tugged the duvet cover over Jamie, who was already fast asleep again.

Shaking his head, he headed in the direction of the kitchen and saw Jackie leaning against the counter. Smiling softly she offered him a cup. "Tea?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," he sighed. He sipped at it and then asked, "Didn't think I'd have to deal with this," he admitted.

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Well yeah, Gaby's never mentioned having any problems with him."

"Ah, but would she tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe she thought it would be easier just to deal with it herself. Also he's sixteen, think back to what you were doing at that age."

Robbie winced. "This is going to be even worse with our baby, we'll be older."

"And probably not any wiser," Jackie smiled.

He laughed and placing his cup down on the counter, hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her head, his hand pressing against her bump.

* * *

Jamie appeared the next morning in the kitchen as they ate a late breakfast, looking particularly green about the gills. "Hey," he mumbled at them, rubbing at his head.

Taking pity on him, Jackie got to her feet and asked, "Do you want some water?"

He nodded, his mouth down turned in self pity. "Thanks," he told her as he gulped down the glass. "Think I'm going to go back to bed," he added as he headed to the sink to pour another glass.

Robbie shook his head. "No, you're not. I'm taking you to look at a house this morning."

Jamie's eyes widened in horror. "But I'm dying."

"Self inflicted and you'll get over it. Now go get dressed."

"Dad, please I just want to lie down."

"Go get dressed," Robbie replied firmly. He watched him trudge away and turned back to Jackie, telling her. "I'll talk to him in the car."

* * *

"About last night," Robbie started as soon as he'd started the engine, ignoring Jamie's groan. "What did you think you were playing at?"

Jamie sank down in his seat. "We were just having a laugh," he muttered.

"You ended up in a police station! I had to come home early from my work to help get you into the house after Jackie had to drive you home."

Flushing a slight red, Jamie told him, "I'll say sorry to her."

"You're right, you will but that's not what this is about. You were irresponsible-"

"You're always going out!" Jamie snapped back.

Robbie had to grit his jaw in an attempt to keep his temper in check. "I'm an adult, I'm allowed to drink and I don't do it in public parks!"

"I…" Jamie trailed off as he shrugged again.

"Look I'm not going to stop you going out with your friends, after you're finished with your grounding," he added when he saw the look of delight on Jamie's face. "If!" The face fell. "You don't go out and cause trouble, right?"

"Right," Jamie muttered. A few moments of silence passed before he finally said awkwardly. "Dad I am sorry."

"I know, and don't worry you're grounded for two weeks so you have plenty of time to think about just how sorry you are."

Jamie took a slug of the water bottle he had with him. "Don't worry, never going to drink again."

Robbie merely snorted. "Yeah, heard that before."

* * *

As they let themselves back into the flat just over an hour or so later. Jackie appeared in the living room doorway, asking Jamie, "So what did you think?"

He smiled despite his pounding head and nodded, telling her, "I really like it. My room's awesome."

"Thought you'd like it," Jackie replied, her hopeful smile widening. "We figured that because it's in the attic space it means the baby shouldn't wake you up in the middle of the night, plus it gives you your own space."

"So that's where we're moving then?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"If our offer get accepted," Robbie told him.

Jamie nodded and then looking over at Jackie cleared his throat awkwardly. "I…um…just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night."

Jackie shook her head. "Wouldn't worry about it, had to drive your Dad home from the pub a couple of times. Just don't make a habit of it," she warned him.

"Won't. Do we have any painkillers?"

"Bathroom cabinet."

Jamie wandered off in search of them, and Jackie leaned across and kissed Robbie on the cheek. He looked at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"It looks like you did a good job with him today."

"One hurdle cleared then."

She shrugged. "Always helps."


	15. Chapter 15

Letting the warm water from the shower sluice over her skin, Jackie tilted her head back. She could feel the baby moving around, had done for a week or so now, it had to be the strangest feeling she'd ever had. It had started off like butterflies in her stomach and progressed into something much more noticeable. Although much to his consternation, Robbie hadn't been able to feel it yet.

Grabbing the shower gel, she squeezed out a generous amount, when she reached her ever growing bump, she paused, a smile appearing on her face when she felt the small movement against her hand.

She moved quickly after that, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and rinsing away the soap suds that lingered on her skin, before all but jumping out of the shower and towelling herself dry, slipping on her robe. Moving through to the bedroom, she saw that Robbie was lounging on the bed in his suit - a pet hate of hers due to the wrinkles it caused - but she didn't even pause to tell him off for it.

Sitting down on the bed, she grabbed his hand, ignoring his look of surprise. As she went to move it through the gap in her robe, his eyes glittered, his smile growing somewhat wolfish. Laughing she shook her head, telling him, "Get your mind out of the gutter." She pressed his hand firmly against her stomach.

He stared at her and after a few seconds of nothing happening, he sighed disappointedly. "Jackie, I know-" He was cut off by the tiny flicker of movement that rippled against his hand at his words. His smile widened as he looked up at her.

"I think they can hear you," Jackie told him. "Well us," she amended when the baby moved again.

"Perfect timing," he muttered, referring to their twenty week scan that was to take place that morning.

Pulling himself up into sitting position, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and tried to bring her closer, manoeuvring her so that she was straddling him. He kissed her gently, his hand travelling up so that it could wind into her hair.

As his hand cupped her heavy breast through the robe, she gasped slightly before mumbling, "We don't have time, we have to leave in less than twenty minutes."

"These things always run late," he replied casually, his fingers curling around the tie to her robe.

Laughing under her breath, Jackie decided just to go with it for once, kissing him deeply. His fingers had just about managed to undo the knot when the bedroom door swung open, bouncing off the opposite wall, Jamie's cheerful voice following it. "Hey, Dad can I, Oh fuck! Sorry."

Moving off Robbie, Jackie glanced down to ensure that her robe was still adequately covering her before moving off the bed completely.

Robbie glared over at his son, who was staring at his shoes looking distinctly put out by this turn of events. "What is it?"

"Wanted to know if I could get a lift," he mumbled, not yet looking up.

"If you can wait about fifteen minutes then we'll drop you off on our way."

Jamie finally looked up. "Yeah, ok. I'll just wait…somewhere else."

With that statement he left the room, shaking his head as he went. Jackie glanced over at Robbie, remarking, "Well that killed the mood."

"Kids, the best contraception out there."

Jackie snorted. "Bit late for that." She smiled across at him. "Do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Do something about the wrinkles you've got in that suit."

He looked down at himself. "What wrinkles?"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie grabbed the hairdryer and turned away from him. Getting to his feet, he pressed one last kiss to her cheek before he left the room. He moved into the living room, to find Jamie lying across the sofa, shoes only just dangling off the edge.

He dropped down beside him, and turning to look at him, told him calmly. "Next time, knock."

Jamie's nose wrinkled. "Not coming anywhere near your room again," he told him firmly.

"You didn't actually see anything," Robbie reminded him dryly.

"It's the thought." Jamie shuddered.

"Charming child. You had breakfast?"

"Yup."

Robbie's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't crisps again, was it?"

"No, it wasn't crisps," Jamie sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"How did it go?" Stuart asked, looking over from the board.

* * *

"Everything looks good," Jackie told him, her smile wide. "We have a picture if you want to see?"

Stuart moved closer and took the picture from her. He tilted his head to the side. "Huh, it actually looks like a baby."

"What else would it look like!" Robbie snapped defensively, snatching the photo back.

"I only meant that you're only what five months, I thought it would look more like a blob or something."

Jackie laughed lightly, while Robbie simply glared at the younger man, muttering about his comments under his breath as he headed towards his own desk. Turning to Stuart, Jackie told him, "Ignore him, he's just a bit defensive."

"Yeah, he's not half went all protective," Stuart replied.

"When you two are finished gossiping," Burke snapped from his doorway. "We do have a case to get on with."

"On it," Stuart muttered, heading back towards his desk.

Once Stuart was out of earshot, Burke glanced over at Jackie, his voice low, he asked, "Did you get on ok?"

"Yeah, baby's doing well," she replied happily.

"Good." He nodded almost bluntly, although a small smile tugged at his mouth before he nodded towards her desk. "Got some traces for you to carry out."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jackie had just about reached the end of her rope in regards to desk work, when she felt someone move behind her, and a bag from one of the deli's in the city centre was lowered in front of her face.

Opening the bag and noticing her favourite sandwiches and cake were both there, she smiled. "Thank you," she told him softly.

"Figured it might make this a bit more bearable," Robbie replied, dropping down onto the edge of her desk and handing her a bottle of juice. "This is your as well."

"It was still very nice of you," Jackie smiled.

"Aye well think of it as a celebratory lunch."

She frowned at him, lowering the bottle from her mouth. "What do you mean?"

His grin widened. "Got a call while I was out. Our offer's been accepted."

Her hand moved so that it was over his, knowing that she couldn't really jump him while they were in the office. "Really?"

"Yeah, agent thinks we should get the keys at the end of January."

Jackie laughed happily, and checking that Burke wasn't anywhere near them, leaned forward and kissed him chastely. "Are you happy?" she asked.

He nodded. "How could I not be," he replied easily.


	16. Chapter 16

The bedroom door creaked open, causing Jackie to awaken from her doze. She turned to face Robbie as his side of the bed creaked. "Hi."

He smiled at her as he rid himself of his clothes until he was just in his boxers. "Didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head. "Not really, was waiting for you. Did you get the case wrapped up?" she asked. She hadn't wanted to leave earlier but it had been decided that it wasn't safe for her to interview the suspect and since it was Christmas Eve everything had been wrapped up, so she'd been sent home.

"He eventually confessed," Robbie replied as he slid underneath the covers. He glanced over at the neon numbers of their alarm clock and pulling her towards him so that her head was resting against his chest, he whispered, "Merry Christmas." As his hand smoothed over her stomach.

She moved so she could kiss the hollow of his throat. "Merry Christmas to you too," she mumbled.

"See you organised everything," he continued, referring to the fact that all the presents were wrapped and had been placed neatly under the tree."

He felt her smile against his skin as she replied, "Jamie did help, although I made sure he didn't see his. Oh and I put the presents that Gaby sent for him under there as well, that ok?"

"Course. So," he asked teasingly. "What did you get me?"

"Coal," she replied easily, her head lifting slightly so that she could grin up at him.

"You're a cruel woman," he laughed. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Jackie smiled, kissing along his collarbone before trailing up his jaw to his mouth. Her fingers curled around his cheek as she caught his lips with her own.

He rolled her on top of him as he deepened the kiss, nipping gently at her bottom lip. Pushing them into sitting position, his hands slipped to her waist as his mouth moved to tease one of the sensitive spots of her neck.

He smiled against her smooth skin when he heard her contented murmur and his hands tugged her tighter against him. Her top was dispensed with quickly, hitting the floor with a muted thud.

Her warm, heavy breasts were pushed up against his chest, and she whimpered as she shifted and her sensitive nipples brushed against the rough hair that was smattered across his chest. His hands slid up her back, across the warm bare skin before skirting round to cup a breast, as though he was almost weighing it in his hand, his thumb brushing across her nipple, his mouth swallowing her moan.

She broke the kiss, her head falling to the crook of his neck as her fingers moved to curl into his hair, encouraging him on. His lips trailed over the curve of her breast and she whimpered his name as his mouth enclosed around one peaked nipple.

Tilting her head back, she sucked desperately tried to suck in some much needed air as her hips shifted impatiently against his. "Robbie," she breathed out.

He moved back up to her mouth, kissing her deeply before laughing against her mouth, "Be patient, we have all night Jackie."

* * *

The next morning both Robbie and Jackie were awoken by a loud hammering against their bedroom door. Jackie groaned and turned further onto her side - not quite able to get onto her stomach anymore - burying her face into Robbie's shoulder.

He grumbled, and tried to ignore the noise. It didn't abate and eventually he growled out, "What is it?"

Jamie's voice floated through the door. "It's after ten and I kind of want to see what you got me now."

"Right," Robbie called back, "We'll be out in five."

"Awesome," Jamie replied, and they head his footsteps fade.

Jackie yawned as she stretched slightly, sitting up the sheet fell from her shoulders to her hips and leaning forward he kissed her bare shoulder. She shot him a smile, as she reminded him, "It'll be even worse in a couple of years." She pressed her hand against her bump and her smile widened. "I don't think they'll be content just shouting through the door.

Robbie grinned, pulling her into his arms, his fingers splaying across her stomach so he could feel the small movements of their baby. "They'll probably run in, jumping on the bed and screaming." He kissed her cheek. "It'll be nice, I didn't see a lot of Jamie's Christmas's not the ones he was young enough to believe in Santa and old enough to understand it anyway. Had to make do with a phone call."

"Well you've got Christmas with him now," she reminded him gently. "So we should probably get up."

He nodded, his arms sliding slowly from her and he moved off the bed, pulling on some clothing he smiled across at her, telling her, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"You wanting breakfast?"

* * *

"Can I get a bacon roll?" Jamie asked.

Robbie nodded. "Course you can."

He tapped his fingers against the table. "Can we not just go through now, have breakfast later?" Jamie added impatiently.

He couldn't help but grin at the tone in his son's voice. "I suppose, but we still need to wait for Jackie-"

He was cut off by Jackie walking into the room, and lifting the mug of tea he'd left on the counter for her. "Well I'm here now, so you don't need to wait any longer," she said, looking in Jamie's direction with a smile tugging at her mouth.

"It's 'bout time," Jamie muttered, but he shot a grin at both the adults as he shot through to the living room.

* * *

Slightly later, once Jamie had disappeared with his bounty and bacon roll, Robbie pulled the small box out from the drawer in the cabinet that he'd hidden it in. Jackie looked at him curiously, her head tilting to one side. "I thought that we were done?"

Robbie shrugged. "I saw this a few days ago and decided that you might like it."

It was very obviously jewellery, she could just make out the inscription on the box from where she was sitting, although she was somewhat relieved to see it was far to big to be a ring box. He sat down on the sofa next her, passing her the box gently, his eyes watching her as she opened it carefully and slowly lifted the pendant out of the box, the delicate silver chain dangling from her long fingers. "Robbie," she breathed out. "It's perfect." Her ringer tip trailed along the edge of the small hollow four leaved clover that hung from the chain.

His smile light up his eyes, although he tried to sound nonchalant as he replied, "Well I noticed that your other necklace snapped the other day. I went to replace the chain for you, and when I was there I saw this." He shrugged although his eyes were hopeful as he added, "Although if you'd much rather stick to your usual then I completely understand and I'll take this back-"

"Don't you dare," she interrupted him. Handing it to him, she turned slightly and scooped her hair off the back of her neck. "Can you put it on for me?"

He nodded, securing the clasp before dropping a kiss to the exposed area of skin. She leaned back against him, her fingers skimming over his arm, opening her mouth to thank him, she was interrupted by the trill of the phone.

Letting out a low sigh, Jackie reluctantly pulled away from his hold and reached for the phone. "Hello."

There was a pause before a feminine voice finally spoke. "I was hoping to speak to Jamie…it's Gaby."

"Oh," Jackie paused slightly, she knew that she'd phone of course but this wasn't how she'd expected to first speak to Robbie's ex wife and Jamie's mum. "I'll go and get him for you."

"Thank you," came the reply, although she sounded slightly relieved, possibly because Jackie had no intention of making uncomfortable small talk. "Could I talk to Robbie for a moment as well?"

"Of course." Jackie handed Robbie the phone, mouthing 'Gaby' and slapping his arm when he pulled a face. "I'll go get Jamie."

Once she'd told Jamie that his mum was on the phone, she moved into the kitchen and checked on the turkey, when she heard Robbie move into the doorway. She looked up to where he was lingering awkwardly. "What was did she say?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know how Jamie was getting on at school."

"Did you tell her about his drinking session?" Jackie asked, grinning slightly.

Robbie laughed and shook his head. "Nah, it's done with, don't see the point in making him relive it, he's still grounded anyway." He moved further into the room and asked, "You needing a hand with anything?"

"You can peel the potatoes and carrots for me later, but right now everything's fine."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Good," he murmured. "Good."


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait in the car," Robbie called over to his son. "I'll be back in a minute."

He got a grunt in lieu of a reply as Jamie wandered over to the vehicle, his attention still fully on the Nintendo he'd gotten for Christmas. Robbie sighed when he remembered that that had been over a month ago now, he couldn't believe that it was the end of January already.

Walking into the now empty flat, he walked into the kitchen to find Jackie standing staring out of the back window, one hand pressed into the small of her back, rubbing it in small circles. He moved behind her, his fingers replacing hers and kneading her sore muscles gently. She had an unmistakable bump now she was six months gone, which had even changed her gait slightly, something he found strangely adorable. "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just wanted to check the place over one more time, make sure nothing got left behind."

He chuckled slightly. "This has to be what, the seventh check?"

"Hmmm."

"Come on," he encouraged her. "Tell me what the real problem is."

Jackie shrugged. "It's just been harder than I thought it would be to walk away. I've lived here for while now, always thought this is where I'd stay."

"Until you were old and grey?"

"Uh huh." She nodded almost guiltily, "don't get me wrong I wouldn't change any of this for the world, just that moving makes this all seem so real. There's no going back over this."

His knuckles of the hand that wasn't rubbing her back, brushed against her bump. "Think you were a bit late for that anyway."

She smiled, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "You know what I mean."

"I do," He kissed her cheek. "You want me to be honest?"

"Of course."

"Part of me is glad you're not as sure about this as you appeared. I mean come on Jacks, this is heavy stuff, a teenager, a new house and a new baby, I'd be more worried if you weren't petrified." He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Anyway," he whispered. "Just think of how many rooms we have to christen."

She laughed, pressing his hand to her stomach, where the baby was squirming. "Well we'll need to be inventive."

"Inventive is my speciality," he replied confidently.

"I know," she murmured back. She tilted her head back against his shoulder, looking up into the eyes she knew so well. "I love you," she told him, a lilt of laughter contained in her voice.

"I know, and I love you too. That's why this is going to work, we're going to make it work."

"You're right," she replied. She turned and glanced out the window once more before stepping away and shooting him a more confident smile as she slipped her hand into his. "Well come on then," she told him, squeezing his hand. "Lets get going."

They walked out of the house together, and Robbie watched as she locked up her flat for the last time and posted the keys through the letter box. She moved towards him. "Done," she told him quietly.

He didn't reply, that wasn't what she was looking for, instead he tugged her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her face so she could look at him and ran her hand gently along his cheek, when they were interrupted by Jamie's impatient voice calling from the car, "Oi! Would you two stop that, people can see!"

The pair of them dissolved into laughter, the seriousness of the moment broken. And with that they both slipped into the car, with Robbie - after he was settled in the driver's seat - telling Jamie, "Watch your cheek."

* * *

Manoeuvring their way around the numerous boxes that scattered the floor, Robbie led Jackie up the stairs. Once she was safely on the top step, he covered her eyes with his hands. She jumped slightly. "What are you doing?" she asked in bemusement.

"It's a surprise," he told her. "So I'm not about to just tell you."

"As long as you don't steer me into any walls."

He snorted. "Oh ye of little faith."

She bit into her bottom lip as they walked slowly and carefully to whatever room they were headed towards. She really hoped he hadn't decorated the room they'd decided on for the baby, she wanted then to do that together, that and she was convinced it was still a bit too soon for that. She wanted to wait until the month leading up to the birth, and since she wanted everything to be perfect, she had spent ages thinking about colour schemes and furniture.

"You ready?" He asked, breaking through her traitorous thoughts.

"Uh huh," she replied nervously.

His hands dropped from her eyes and she blinked as her eyesight re-focused, and then gasped. It wasn't the nursery he'd decorated, it was the horrendous bathroom. Gone was the old pink suite and carpet, and in its place was tiled wall and flooring, an elegant white suite including a roll top bath and separate shower.

"Oh," she breathed out. "Robbie, it's perfect."

"Yeah well I figured it would save you some stress." He grinned at her. "Do you really like it? Or are you just relieved it wasn't the baby's room I attempted."

"Both," she admitted, slightly shamefaced.

"Thought so," he laughed. "Believe me, I treasure my life too much to do anything to that room without your approval."

She smiled. "In all fairness that works both ways, I won't do anything in there unless you like it as well. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You're spoiling me," she told him quietly.

"We would have had to do this anyway, and the stress wouldn't have been good for either of you," he replied. "Although," he shrugged, "if you want to show me your gratitude in some other form, in the bath, in the shower, either way feel free." He grinned down at her.

Jackie laughed. "Not exactly a hardship for me then." She patted his chest with the back of her hand. "Come on, I can show you exactly how thankful I am later, but unless you want to scar Jamie for life we should probably stop this conversation now."

"Fair enough," Robbie replied, grin still in place. "So what should we do."

"Well I labelled all of the boxes, so if you and Jamie split them between the rooms, I'll start to unpack."

Robbie's shoulders slumped slightly at that. "Do we really have to start unpacking straight away."

"Yes, it'll take long enough without putting it off," she told him.

* * *

The kitchen was still in an absolute mess later that night and so it was decided that they would eat dinner in the living room. The three of them sat on the floor, leaning against the sofas. Jamie frowned over at Jackie before asking, "Can you balance things on that." He nodded at her bump.

"Jamie," Robbie growled warningly.

"What! I just wondered, it's getting pretty big."

Jackie couldn't help but laugh. "I might be able to put a plate on it, but I think the baby might just kick it off, the kicks are getting pretty hard, you can even see them sometimes."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Really!"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "We decided not to find out."

"Do you mind what it is?"

It was Robbie who replied this time. "Nope, doesn't matter either way, as long as they're healthy."

"Do you have a preference?" Jackie asked him.

Jamie looked thoughtful, and then finally shook his head. "Nah, you're right it doesn't really matter. You thought of names?"

"We're talking about them, but we thought we'd wait to see the baby before we make any final decisions. Why do you have any suggestions?"

"Nope, but if I had one could I make it?"

"Of course you could," Jackie smiled encouragingly.

"We might ignore them though," Robbie teased.

"Funny," Jamie muttered, rolling his eyes. He pushed his empty plate away from himself. "Gonna go upstairs, watch a film." He reached out and grabbed the remaining prawn crackers, shooting them a smile he said, "Night."

Goodnight," Robbie replied. Once he heard him heading up the stairs, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So," he suggested. "Fancy trying out that new bath?"

"Only if you help me up," Jackie laughed, offering him her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**April**

"Is your case packed?" Robbie asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yup."

"Did you fold your clothes or just dump them in there?" Jackie asked suspiciously, he'd only been upstairs for ten minutes after all.

At that question, Jamie looked up a guilty expression creeping across his face, the same one Robbie occasionally had. "Um…"

"If you don't fold them then they're going to be all creased by the time you get there."

"I hate folding," Jamie whined. "I can't do it and it's so boring!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Bring the case down here and I'll do it," she told him. "Just lay it out open on the sofa so I can reach them."

"Awesome," Jamie smiled as he jumped to his feet and darted up the stairs.

Robbie shook his head. "You should have made him do it himself."

"He would never have actually done it though, you and I both know that."

"So he goes with his clothes messed up, that might teach him."

"No," Jackie replied slowly. "It will just mean that Gaby will have to iron them when he gets there and that reflects badly on us." She pushed herself up from the table with some difficulty. It was three weeks today until her due date and she was unbelievably frustrated by how much her bump hindered her movement, that and Robbie's over protectiveness had went into overdrive. She'd dropped something on the ground the other day and he'd just about dive bombed onto the floor to pick it up before she attempted to crouch down to get it.

Even Jamie had got in on the act, anything heavier than a dinner plate was snatched off her with a mumbled, "I'll get it." She didn't even get any peace at work, they were just as bad. It was getting to the stage that she was glad she was going on maternity leave tomorrow, it meant that she could finally get some peace and quiet.

"What time are you taking him to the airport?" Jackie asked.

"Gonna leave in about two hours," he replied. Since it was the Easter holidays, Gaby had asked if Jamie wanted to come across for two weeks. He'd been excited at the idea, and it also meant from a practical point of view that they could get everything ready for the baby. Although in all honesty everything was bought and organised, he just thought it might be good for them to have some time alone together before the baby arrived.

He watched as Jackie stretched uncomfortably, her hand pressing into the small of her back. He frowned in concern, "You alright?"

"Fine," she sighed. "Baby's on my bladder again, I think they think it's a squeeze toy."

Robbie nodded, he had no idea if he should answer that. A couple of times he'd replied to what he thought was an innocent comment and she'd either shot daggers or snapped at him. So instead he simply leaned back against the counter and watched as she waddled out of the room, only just managing to suppress a smile as she went.

Jamie appeared a few seconds later. "Put the case in the living room," he told him. "But now I can't find the charger from my DS, and I need it."

"Where did you leave it?"

"If I knew that it wouldn't be lost," Jamie replied cheekily.

"Watch it," Robbie warned him. "Check your room and have a look in the drawers in the living room cabinet, Jackie might have tidied it away."

Jamie's nose wrinkled. "What's with all the cleaning she's been doing recently, she's went mental about it."

Robbie shrugged. "Something to do with nesting, I dunno. Just don't mention it to her."

"Don't mention what to me?" Jackie asked suspiciously as she appeared in the doorway.

Jamie watched as his Dad struggled to come up with an answer to that, so deciding to help him out, he turned to her, telling her, "Brought my case down."

She nodded. "I'll go sort that then. Your Dad can go through all your booking stuff with you and check you've got your money safely away. Make sure you keep your money on you, don't just out it in your suitcase in case it goes missing. Now did you put a change of clothes in your hand luggage?"

"Uh…"

"Will go do it," Jackie told him, before she turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the living room.

Jamie grumbled and looked morosely down at the table. "God I hate packing," he muttered.

* * *

Turning down the TV, Jackie looked up when Robbie walked into the living room a few hours later. "Everything go ok?"

He nodded, dropping down onto the seat next to her. "Think so, he sent me a text to let me know he was on the plane and that he was turning his phone off, and he's gonna phone when he gets there."

"It's certainly going to be quiet without him," Jackie remarked. "Although it does mean we don't need to be so worried about him walking in on us. She ran her fingers across his shoulders, her mouth trailing down his jaw.

Robbie smirked, cupping her jaw and drawing her as close as he could, for the last few weeks her sex drive had went through the roof, a side effect he was quite happy to indulge, even if they did have to use their imaginations to make it work. "Hmmm and it'll be nice to have two weeks to ourselves before the baby gets here," he muttered.

She didn't reply, she was much to busy kissing his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Upstairs," she murmured. He laughed, getting to his feet he helped her up.

* * *

Later that night, Jackie lay curled into Robbie's side. He tilted his head at her stomach and asked, "Do you think that's an elbow or a knee sticking out?"

"Not sure." She moved her hand to feel, causing the baby to shift again. "And I guess we'll never know," she laughed. "I was thinking about names," she told him, glancing up at him carefully. "I know we said we wanted to wait to see the baby to decide on a name, and I still think we should, but I was thinking about a middle name."

Robbie propped himself up on one elbow and ran his hand over her stomach, smiling as the baby kicked out at his hand. "Ok, what is it?"

She took in a deep breath. "If the baby's a boy I'd like his middle name to be Michael."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "I think he'd have liked that, well once he'd calmed down over the whole situation." He laughed lightly. "I don't think he'd have been too happy about this."

Smiling, Jackie replied, "He'd have questioned my taste in men, again. Although in all fairness his taste wasn't always the best. Not as bad as yours right enough."

Robbie pulled a mock hurt face. "Hey!"

"You know you don't have a come back to that."

"I think you'll find that I do, after all I saw sense and now I have you."

"Something that only took near enough ten years," she teased.

"You didn't exactly chase after me."

"You were a bit busy sleeping with everything female with a pulse."

He shifted. "Can we change the subject," he murmured. "Anyway I've changed, you're more than enough for me." He kissed her cheek. "So Michael for a middle name for a boy then."

She nodded. "Yeah." She then frowned and asked, "Do you think we should have went to a couple of those antenatal classes?"

He blinked. "That's a bit random."

"I know, but it's just we have what three weeks until my due date and I know I read all that stuff the midwife gave us and that work got in the way, but maybe it would have been better to go."

"What is this really about," he asked. "Are you really regretting not going? Or is this about something else?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just worrying about the birth. You know you've never spoken about Jamie's birth."

"Gaby had a planned caesarean, Jamie was breech and wouldn't turn. So we didn't go through the whole labour thing. Basically I'm as clueless as you are," he replied.

"Well that's reassuring," she drawled.

"It'll be fine," he told her. "And once it's all over we'll finally get to see them."

* * *

"Can't believe you're going on leave for six months," Stuart stating, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jackie laughed. "I know, but I'm sure the baby will keep me busy."

"It's gonna be weird without you though, I'm only going to have Robbie and the Boss for company."

Robbie snorted. "Because I'm thrilled at the thought of the company I'm going to have to keep for the next couple of months."

"Play nice," Jackie scolded lightly.

Gemma grinned. "Like that's ever going to happen." She leaned further forward from her rather precarious spot of balancing on the desk. "So are you excited?"

Jackie nodded, her hand resting on her bump. "I can't wait to see them, that and I'm looking forward to being able to see my feet again and bending down to pick things up."

"And you don't know if you're having a boy or a girl?" She smiled at them.

"We honestly don't," Jackie told her.

"Do you have a feeling?" Gemma asked persistently.

"I think it's a boy and Robbie's convinced it's a girl. He might just be being awkward though."

"I'm not being awkward, "Robbie scoffed.

"Aye, well that'll make a change," Burke's voice floated over the top of them. He grinned at Jackie. "So you think you'll manage a six month leave?"

"I can give it a go," she laughed.

"Tenner says you're back here by the end of the week trying to convince us that you can work right up to the birth," Stuart joked.

* * *

** I had decided what the baby was going to be. Now I'm not so sure, any suggestions?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided just to go with my original thoughts, although I did change the name :)

* * *

**

Later That Night

Jackie shifted uncomfortably, her hand rubbing at the small of her back as she lowered herself slowly onto the bed, wincing as she did so. Robbie looked over at her. "You alright?"

She let out a low rush of breath and nodded. "Another Braxton Hicks."

"Ah." He sat forward, pushing her hand away and rubbed at her back, smiling when she let out a small sigh of contentment. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." She leaned back against him slightly, slightly amused by how calm he was. The first time he'd heard her complain of a Braxton Hicks contraction he just about fell off his chair, his face paling in a panic until she'd explained that she wasn't actually in labour.

He kissed her cheek. "You should try and get some sleep, come on." He lowered them back onto the bed, turning her onto her side, so that her back was leaning against his chest and he continued to massage the tight muscles. Waiting until he heard her breathing evening, he drew his hand away and dozed off himself.

* * *

The shrill sound of his mobile broke through the silence of the room, and he snatched it before it could wake Jackie up, although he needn't have really bothered because another side-effect of her pregnancy was that she slept like a log.

"DI Ross," he mumbled into the phone, suppressing a groan when he saw from the neon lights of the digital clock that it was only just after 5am.

"Get your arse down here, Robbie," Burke's voice growled. "Body's been found in Queens Park."

"On my way, Boss," Robbie assured him before ending the call. Looking over at Jackie he let out an annoyed sigh, all he wanted to do was curl around her again, enjoying her warmth and go back to sleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, stroking his hand over her smooth shoulder and then he reluctantly pulled away from her and swung his legs out the other side of the bed and began to quietly get ready.

* * *

When Jackie awoke later that morning she was immediately aware that Robbie was missing. She pushed herself into sitting position and picked up the small note of paper he'd left sitting for her. She read over the pretty much self explanatory 'Caught a case.'

Sighing slightly, she winced again when she felt another Braxton Hicks ripple though her. She frowned slightly when she realised that it was actually quite a bit sharper than her usual. Shaking her head she pushed that thought to one side and lumbered slowly towards the shower.

It was around fifteen minutes later when she was in the shower that she felt another pain, starting in her back and then spreading though her. Leaning against the wall, she placed her hand over her stomach and felt it harden.

Letting out a low whoosh of air, she realised that this probably wasn't Braxton hicks. She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to breath deeply as she tried to decide what to do next. The instructions she'd had from the midwife were relatively simple, when the contractions were coming at least five minutes apart she should go to the hospital, or if she was worried about the baby's movement - which she wasn't because they were still battering her from the inside out.

Her real decision was whether or not she called Robbie now or when things began to pick up pace. Although if she called him now he'd just come home and fuss around her and drive her slowly - or quite possibly quickly - mad. Especially as she was just almost three weeks early.

Jackie hit the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She'd wait a little while longer, until they were at least ten minutes or so apart.

The next one was eleven minutes and twenty seconds later, and provoked another wince, she was beginning to wonder if last night the pains in her back had actually been the beginnings of her labour.

After it had passed and after getting dressed, she checked her bag again and then made sure that the baby's room was in order, only pausing when she had another contraction.

The next few hours passed uneventfully, and she even managed to eat some lunch, although her contractions had picked up in frequency and were much stronger than they had been.

By around three, she was really beginning to struggle with them, and they were only seven minutes apart. Reaching for her phone, she hit Robbie's number and waited. He answered quickly, his relaxed tone soothing her slightly as he asked amusedly, "You bored witless already? You keep this up and Stuart will win his bet."

"Not exactly," she told him somewhat shakily as the reality that she was really in labour began to hit her. "I need you to come back here."

His tone turned serious quickly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No…just I think…well actually I'm pretty sure that I'm in labour."

"What!"

She could hear the panic in his voice and she found herself trying to calm him down. "It's fine, everything is going like they describe it, I just think that you need to come home now."

"Um yeah, sure. The Boss and Stuart are out, but I'll just stick a note on his computer. I'll be back in ten."

"No speeding," she warned him. "Taking an extra ten minutes won't do any harm."

As she hung up, another contraction hit her, and she moaned lowly as her fingers gripped the kitchen worktop and she rocked back and forward on the balls of her feet. It was then that she heard a low pop and her waters broke.

Her nose wrinkled as the water splashed onto the floor, she hadn't expected quite that amount of fluid. She moved slowly, pulling a face as she did so. She got cleaned up and changed quickly, sinking down slowly onto the stairs as another contraction hit her.

It was at that point that Robbie burst through the front door, looking harassed. He moved quickly over to her. "Contraction?"

She didn't speak, her eyes shutting as she just nodded her head and let out a low moan. When it was over, she looked at him. "Six minutes exactly," she breathed out.

"Right," He rubbed his hands against his thighs. "Well I'm going to grab your bag and then we'll go."

"I need to clean the kitchen-"

"Jacks, seriously just leave it!" He interrupted firmly.

"I can't my water broke in there."

If possible his face paled further. "If your water's broken then we're not hanging around here."

"I'm not leaving it," she told him, her face flushing. "I just need the bucket and-"

"No!" Robbie snapped. "I'll deal with it later, just come on. I really don't want to risk having to deliver this baby here," he admitted shakily.

She couldn't help but grin at that. "Robbie, we probably still have a while to go."

"Don't care." He helped her up slowly to her feet. "Now go to the car and I'll grab the bag."

He jumped into the car five minutes later and she frowned across at him, breathing out a low hiss of breath as she struggled through another contraction. He reached across and rubbed at the back of her hand. When it was over, she looked at him suspiciously. "It took you a while to get that bag."

"I cleaned the kitchen floor, realised that if I didn't you'd be worrying about it, and we don't need that added on top of this."

"Thank you," she breathed out, shooting him a grateful smile.

"It's not a big deal," he assured her as he started the engine. "Ready?"

"I don't think we really get a say in the matter," she replied wryly.

* * *

Jackie paced the delivery room just under an hour later. "I can't believe I'm already seven centimetres," she muttered.

"Yeah," Robbie looked at her in a kind of daze. "Looks like we'll be parents before the end of the day."

"I should damn well hope so," Jackie grumbled. "It's only just after five, there's another seven hours before tomorrow and this hurts like hell."

"So the 4th of April, for a birthday then, or possibly the 5th if they've inherited my timekeeping. What star sign is that?"

Jackie glared at him, the contractions had robbed her of any patience she might have had. "Why? You're surely not going to check their horoscope."

Not much else to do," he replied and immediately regretting the nonchalant reply.

"Well I'm sorry that labour as turned out to be such a dull experience for you, although I'm intrigued as to what exactly you were expecting?"

"I didn't mean that," he assured her. "I just meant that…you know what doesn't matter." Anything he said would only make things worse so he decided it was best to just leave it.

She doubled over, fingers curling into the bed sheet and he jumped up off his seat. He rubbed her back. "Just keep breathing."

She nodded, her earlier irritation forgotten as she tried to keep control over her breathing. When it was over she squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"It's fine," he assured her. "I know it must hurt." He kissed the top of her head. "But it'll all be worth it."

"I know it will, but I'm beginning to wish I hadn't turned down that epidural."

"I could try and get someone-"

"No," she shook her head. "It apparently makes it harder to push, I was just…" she shook her head. "I don't even know.

Robbie looked thoughtful and then added. "You know we were meant to be taking these next two weeks to spend some time alone and really prepare and get ready for this baby, and instead we're in the labour ward less than twenty four hours after you started your leave."

"Baby obviously has your sense of humour then," Jackie replied lightly, grinning at him.

He laughed kissing her lips softly.

* * *

After that things started to pick up pace and to be honest near the end it started to pass in a bit of a blur for Robbie. He was pretty sure the expression on his face was that of pure terror and he was pretty thankful that Jackie was too preoccupied with giving birth to notice.

She fell back on the pillows exhausted, the gas and air tube clenched firmly in her hand as she looked up at him, her hair plastered to her forehead as she panted heavily. "You're doing great," he tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, another low moan escaping her as she replied frustratedly, "No I'm not."

The midwife looked up and smiled encouragingly at her. "Your partner's right, the baby's crowning now so it's going to go pretty quick from here on out. You just need to give us a couple of big pushes, you're already doing really well."

Robbie wasn't overly sure of what he should be doing or where he should be looking, he'd already been given strict instructions by Jackie to stay up at her head. So he settled for letting her squeeze his hand and rubbing his other hand over her shoulders. He glanced up at the clock and saw it was 10.41pm exactly when he heard the midwife call out, "Here they are!"

A loud cry broke the air and Robbie looked away from the clock to see her place a squalling infant on Jackie's stomach. His mouth fell open as he heard the words. "Congratulations, it's a little girl."

He watched in wonderment as Jackie reached out and pulled the baby into her arms, as their daughter -he couldn't believe that- waved her limbs around, her face screwed up in annoyance.

He looked over at Jackie, who was staring at the little girl in amazement and Robbie realised that he'd never seen her look so beautiful as she did in that moment.

Still awestruck, he reached out and touched the one of the waving hands. The tiny hand curled around his finger and as Jackie hugged her even closer, their daughter opened her eyes for the first time and her cries quietened into whimpers as she looked up at her parents with big grey eyes.

Robbie swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Jackie…she's perfect," he finally got out.

Jackie laughed, although he could see the tears of happiness that glistened in her eyes, and she whispered. "I know, I can't believe she's ours."

The midwife's voice broke through their combined haze. "Mr Ross, would you like to cut the cord?"

Robbie finally tore his eyes away from his little girl and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

Once that was done, the midwife then asked, "Is it ok if we take her for a minute or so, get her weighed and cleaned up a bit?"

Jackie nodded somewhat reluctantly as she handed her baby over. She couldn't believe the rush she'd felt when she first saw her baby. She'd always liked baby's but she still hadn't expected to feel as strongly as she did. "Go with her," she whispered to Robbie.

He squeezed her hand and kissed her head, telling her, "Well done…and thank you." Before doing as she asked and following the midwife to the other side of the room.

Once she was done, she wrapped the baby in a crisp white blanket and handed her over to Robbie. "6lb 11oz and utterly perfect," she assured him.

He took her and stared down at the perfect features of her face, only looking up so that he could walk slowly over to Jackie who was watching him intently. "I think she has your mouth," he told her as he lowered her carefully into her arms.

Jackie smiled, her previous exhaustion forgotten as she stared at her daughter her fingers stroking down her soft, cheek. "You can try feeding her soon if you want," the midwife suggested.

"I will," Jackie assured her. "How long until we can take her home?"

"Given the time you'll be in overnight, so probably just before lunchtime tomorrow."

Jackie nodded. "Ok." She looked up at the woman and added, "Thank you."

"Not a problem and congratulations again."

The door shut, leaving the three of them alone. "Do you want to hold her again?" Jackie asked suddenly. "I feel like I'm hogging her."

Lowering himself carefully so he was seated on the bed next to her, Robbie nodded eagerly, his smile widening as she placed the baby in his arms. "I was thinking about names," he started slowly.

"Let's hear them then," Jackie replied, her fingers smoothing over the fine, almost invisible downy hair on their daughter's head.

"Just got the one," he told her. "Emily."

Jackie tilted her head, her eyes running over the baby's face. "It suits her," she smiled. "How about Emily Jane Ross?"

"You want to go with Ross?" he asked somewhat nervously, they'd never discussed surnames.

"Of course," she squeezed his arm gently. "So what do you think?"

"I think it suits her." He leaned forward and kissed Emily's satin smooth forehead.

Jackie's overjoyed smile widened even further at the obvious display of affection and the adoring expression on Robbie's face, knowing she didn't need to worry about him feeling sidelined. "I think I'm going to give feeding her a go," she told him as Emily's eyes blinked open again and her arm escaped the confines of her blanket.

Robbie passed her over, watching as Emily latched on without any difficulty or hesitation, her delicate fingers curling into her tiny palms as she fed. When she was done, Jackie frowned. "What is it?" Robbie asked.

I'm not sure how best to burp her," she told him.

"Want me to do it?"

"Yeah, I think so." She watched him as he held her against his shoulder and patted her back firmly before handing her back after she'd burped.

He kissed her cheek. "I should probably phone the Boss and Stuart, they'll still be working and I did just kind of disappear."

"And Jamie?"

Robbie rubbed the back of his head. "Not sure, he's not been there very long, he's probably still jet-lagged. Not sure if maybe I should wait until we get home tomorrow." He looked thoughtful. "I'll try and phone just now, if I don't get through, then I'll wait."

"Good choice," Jackie smiled, turning her attention back to her Emily as Robbie slipped out of the room.

* * *

"DCI Burke," came the familiar growl.

"Hey, Boss," Robbie replied.

"Ah, so now you decide to call, after disappearing eight hours ago," Burke stated, his voice holding a hint of teasing. "Well," he prompted him. "You've had us all on edge since you left that note."

"It's a little girl," Robbie told him proudly. "Emily Jane Ross, 6lb 11oz, almost no hair, big grey eyes and Jackie's mouth."

"Congratulations," Burke told him, his voice loud and filled with obvious happiness for them. "How is Jackie?"

"She's good, staying overnight but that's just because of the time. She'll probably want to show Em off, so you lot will need to arrange to come visit when we go home, admire her."

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," Burke assured him.

"She's perfect though," Robbie added. "Just amazing," he breathed out.

Burke chuckled lowly he had the feeling that it wasn't just Jackie wanting to show off the new arrival. "Aye well I'll let you get back in there. I'll push through your paternity leave so it can start from now."

"Thanks" Robbie replied, before saying goodbye and hanging up. He then attempted to call Jamie but as he'd suspected had little luck.

Walking back into Jackie's room, he smiled as she tried to stifle a yawn. He kissed her gently. "You should sleep," he told her. "While you still have the chance."

She laughed and nodded, handing him Emily as she snuggled down into the bed. "Think you're right."

He watched as she quickly dropped asleep and began to rock a whimpering Emily in his arms as he walked to the window and continued to stare down at her. "My gorgeous girl," he murmured, adjusting the blanket so that she was kept warm.

* * *

**I can just see Robbie melting over a daughter, I've thought so ever since So Long Baby. I was going to go with the name Katie but after re-watching the new series I just couldn't because of the Katie in that. I had a name for a boy but I just couldn't picture him with another boy in my head.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have no experience of newborns, so I have no idea how accurate this is, although I have tried lol.**

* * *

Emily's high pitched cry broke the silence of the hospital room, wrenching both of her parents out of their respective sleeps.

Jackie made to get out of the bed, when Robbie's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I'll get her," he told her as he jumped out of the chair he'd been sleeping in.

She nodded, whispering, "Thank you." When she'd moved just a moment ago she realised just how sore she actually was, and was an all over ache, she hurt in muscles she hadn't even so much as thought about before.

Smiling, she watched as Robbie approached the plastic bassinet, leaning over it carefully as he somewhat gingerly picked up Emily.

"Come on, Em, I'll take you to see your Mum," he whispered soothingly, jiggling her gently in his arms. Her crying didn't so much as pause, her face reddening and nose wrinkling as she continued to scream.

"Maybe she needs fed again," Jackie suggested. "The midwife said she could eat as often as every two hours."

Robbie's nose wrinkled. "You mean we've only been asleep for just over an hour?" he asked as he lowered Emily into Jackie's awaiting arms.

"Mmm hmmm," she mumbled. "We should probably get used to that." She winced as she shifted, one hand cradling Emily's head as the baby continued to wail.

"She's got one hell of a pair of lungs on her," Robbie commented.

Jackie nodded, letting out a sigh of relief when Emily latched on and the crying stop, replaced by small snuffling and suckling noises. "Can you turn that light on," Jackie asked, realising that the room was just about pitch black, the moon having disappeared behind one of the many clouds that hung over the city.

Robbie nodded and hit the small lamp that hung over the bed on. "She's perfect," he stated again as he shifted onto the bed beside them. He kissed Jackie's cheek. "I'm really proud of you, you were amazing."

"You know the whole labour bit's a blur to me now, it's a bit weird really, I don't remember much up until the point where she was actually here." She turned to laugh at him. "I do remember that you looked absolutely terrified though."

He grinned wryly. "I had hoped that you hadn't noticed that."

"It's fine, believe me I felt the same," she admitted. "She was worth all of it though."

"Definitely. "Robbie gazed down at her proudly, letting her small hand curl around his finger again as she continued to feed. "She's got a good grip."

Emily turned her head in his direction, giving a small whimper, her eyes staring up at him. "Looks like she recognizes your voice," Jackie told him, before she lifted her up to burp her. Once she was done, she cradled her in her arms again. Robbie wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulders, his other hand going to stroke Emily's head as her eyes screwed up and she began to cry again. "I think she's wet."

"I'll change her," Robbie offered.

Jackie blinked up at him, it wasn't an offer she was about to turn down to be honest, but she was surprised. She smiled as she took in the expression on his face, he was utterly besotted with Emily, she'd known he'd love her of course but this was different, he'd do anything for her already, she could see that. "We should put one of those baby grows on her as well."

He nodded. "I'll get the bag and you can pick one." He stroked his finger down Emily's cheek, "I think we'll leave your outfit choices to your Mum, don't you."

Emily's reply was just a continued high pitched cry. Placing the bag on the bed for Jackie to rake through, Robbie then took Emily and headed to the other side of the room to change her.

Emily's screams simply picked up in volume and ferocity, her arms thrashing as she screamed her annoyance at this turn of events. "Hey, come on," Robbie attempted to soothe her. "It's not that bad and it'll be over in a minute." He fastened the nappy in place relatively quickly - after all they hadn't really changed in sixteen years - and picked her up, rubbing at her bare back as he tried to calm her. "You're alright, it's all done," he assured her as he kissed the side of her head as he walked back to Jackie's bed.

Jackie took her and gently manoeuvred her into the white light cotton sleep suit. "Well she didn't like that," she remarked as she did so.

"Because I found it so much fun," Robbie joked as he quickly washed and dried his hands. "We just going with white then?"

"Most of what we have is white," Jackie replied. "I didn't like a lot of the unisex stuff, it was a bit bland, or worked better for one or the other. Anyway, when did you get so fashion conscious?" she frowned up at him. She rocked a now clothed Emily gently as she spoke, the little girl's cries falling to low whimpers, the motion and the sound of her parent's already familiar voices lulling her back to sleep.

"Just think it's a bit plain for her." He shrugged.

Jackie laughed, leaning to the side so that she could kiss his cheek. "Well we can get her nicer clothes in a few days, once everything's settled a bit." She turned her eyes back to Emily and whispered, "Your Daddy is nothing but a big softie."

"Hey!"

"Well you are," she laughed. She settled back onto her pillows again and then asked, "Did you lift the car seat?"

"Shit!" He shook his head. "I'll go and get it later. I didn't think about it, seemed to far ahead."

Jackie nodded. "Fair enough," she smiled at him, feeling as though nothing could possibly bother her at this moment in time.

* * *

Placing the car seat onto the kitchen table, Jackie and Robbie stared at a sleeping Emily. She was dressed in a white sleep suit with a sage green teddy bear printed on the middle of it, a small white hat on her head, which was resting against the padded neck cushion of her car seat.

Jackie glanced over at Robbie, the initial adrenaline had worn off and she felt utterly exhausted now, although she didn't quite want to admit that, she felt awful for just feeling it.

Robbie sighed and rocked forward on his heels before finally asking, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Jackie admitted, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe we should try and grab a few hours before she wake up again," he suggested. "I mean I'm tired so you must be shattered."

Jackie nodded. "I am."

"Right, so we'll put her in her mosses basket and try and get some sleep."

Unfastening Emily from her seat, they headed upstairs and into their bedroom, as they'd decided it was best for Emily to sleep in the same room as them for the first few weeks at least. Laying her on the bed first, Jackie took off her small jacket and hat, leaving her in the thin cotton body suit before lifting her back up again, inhaling sharply when Emily gave a whimper, they'd already noticed that she tended to whimper just before she launched into full screaming mode. Thankfully she simply gave a yawn and cuddled into her Mum's arms, going back to sleep.

"Do you think we should try swaddling her?" Jackie asked, looking up unsurely at Robbie. "That's how she slept in the hospital, and I read that it decreases their startle reflex and helps regulate their temperature in the first dew days."

Robbie simply blinked at her. "Uh…we could give it a go."

"Right, pass me the blanket."

Robbie watched as Jackie slowly fiddled around with the blanket until she'd achieved her end result. She carefully lowered Emily on her back into the basket, turning her head to the left slightly. Robbie held out the covering quilt of the colourful basket. "You want this?"

Jackie looked at it. "I think it's mainly for decoration, I don't want to make her too hot, but do you think I should put a thin blanket over her as well?"

"I honestly have no idea, look if she's one or the other then I'm sure she'll let us know." He glanced back down at the quilt in his hand. "What's with this elephant?"

"It's called Humphrey, it's a make, I thought it was cute."

Robbie looked at it blearily. "I suppose it is." He wrapped his arm around her and tugged her away, kissing her frown creased forehead gently. "Come on, sleep."

She nodded as she crawled underneath the covers of her bed, Robbie doing the same, neither bothering to undress. Shutting her eyes, she smiled as Robbie pulled her so that her back was against his chest and they both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night, while Jackie was feeding Emily again, Robbie decided to try and call Jamie again, this time his son answered his mobile on the fourth ring. "Hey Dad!"

Robbie smiled at the sound of his son's relaxed voice. "Hey, how's Canada?"

"Aw it's amazing!" Jamie told him. "Mum took me to see Niagara Falls yesterday and we're just back from the CN Tower, you know the one with the glass floor."

"Did you stand out on it."

"Yeah, Mum didn't though. Did you know she's afraid of heights?"

"I did," Robbie laughed.

"Anyway, how are you and Jackie? If she's still on her cleaning spree then tell her to feel free to sort out my room."

"I don't think she's going to have time, we had a bit of a surprise yesterday."

Jamie's voice turned slightly uncertain. "You did?"

"Yeah, your little sister made an early entrance yesterday."

"I…I have a little sister?" Jamie asked.

"Emily, she looks tiny but she's perfect. We just got home around lunchtime today, I tried to call you last night but couldn't reach you."

"I can't believe that she was born now, I thought I'd be back! I'm not going to see her for ages."

"I can try and text you a photo if you want," Robbie suggested. "Although I don't really know how to do that."

He could almost see Jamie roll his eyes as he replied, "you take the photo and then send it to me."

"I'll give it a try."

"Did she get a middle name?"

"Jane."

"Suppose that sounds ok," Jamie told him. "Um…look I'm meant to be going out for dinner and I told Mum I'd only be five minutes. So just…you know…say congratulations to Jackie for me, I'll phone tomorrow and tell her myself then."

"I'll pass that on," Robbie assured him. "Now go and have fun."

"Will do Dad."


	21. Chapter 21

Big grey eyes focused on her, only breaking their gaze whenever she blinked. Jackie smiled down at her, stroking her finger down the silky smooth skin of Emily's neck before laughing softly when her head turned in the direction of the touch and leaning forward she kissed her forehead. "You're my perfect little girl," she whispered to her, bringing her face closer to hers.

She never thought she'd be here, in this situation. After her marriage had failed and every relationship after that had ended after only a couple of months and so she'd started to think that maybe motherhood might just not happen for her.

And in all honesty she'd never quite known how she'd felt about that, but her relationship with Robbie had almost kind of forced her to accept that ironically even though she was in a relationship with a man she loved and who loved her back it still wouldn't happen. After all he'd never been good with commitment and a baby was the biggest commitment you could make.

Now that she was actually holding her daughter in her arms though, she was undeniably happy that for whatever the reason was for this happening, what had seemed impossible had actually become a reality. It had only been three days since Emily had been born and yet already she couldn't imagine her not being there.

It was exhausting of course, especially knowing that this tiny little person was dependent on her and Robbie for everything, but it wasn't quite as bad as she'd feared. She supposed she had her job to thank for the fact that she could deal with the abnormal sleeping patterns. Basically she slept when Emily slept, she tried to spend as much of the time Emily was awake with her as possible, and when the tiredness got the better of her, Robbie was more than happy to step in and pick up the slack. In fact he barely ever wanted to put her down, a fact that she found quite funny, the ultimate ladies man was now under the thumb of his baby daughter.

Jackie's smile widened as she whispered to Emily, "Who would have thought that this is what it would take to tame your Daddy."

She kissed her cheek again. "Will we play for a little while?" she asked her softly. "Come on." She lay back onto the floor and placed Emily stomach down on her chest, her head tilted to the side on her shoulder so that she was still looking at her.

Emily gave another one of her small whimpers as she adjusted to her new positioning. Jackie ran her hand over the back of her head in an attempt to soothe her and brought the small, brightly coloured plush rattle up to her face. "Look at what I have for you."

Emily's whimpering stopped at the noise, her hand waving in the direction of the sound. Jackie smiled and shook the toy, laughing when Emily reached out to grab at it, her fingers curling around a bit of it.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Playing," Jackie replied, shaking the rattle again. "I read that if you spend a few minutes a day with them on their stomachs it helps strengthen their neck muscles. I didn't like the idea of putting her on the floor to do it when she's still so tiny so I decided to try it this way." Letting go of the toy, Emily gave a loud squawk and then started crying again. Holding her close, Jackie sat up and cradled her closely, the moment she was upright Emily fell quiet again.

Robbie frowned. "Well that was odd."

"They don't like it at first, you're meant to build it up over time," she told him.

"Just how many books did you read?" Robbie asked.

Jackie grinned over at him. "A couple," she admitted, glancing back down at Emily who's hand was flattened up against Jackie's neck, her fingers stretching slightly as she began to doze.

"The Boss, Stuart and I think Gemma are dropping by at lunchtime," Robbie told her. "Is that ok?"

"It's fine," she smiled over at him. "I'll put her down for a sleep just now and go for a shower."

"I'll put her down," Robbie offered quickly, reaching out for her. "I thought that maybe we could take her out tomorrow, just for an hour or so, we've not really bought her too much, I know we were waiting until we knew what she was, but we're going through those baby grows ridiculously quickly."

"That sounds nice, although I'm telling you now that there is no way in hell that I'm going to dress her all in pink." Jackie kissed Robbie's cheek. "It will be nice to see her in something other than white though."

* * *

Jackie eyed her reflection somewhat critically in the bedroom mirror. She'd pulled on a pair of leggings and a loose tunic top in an attempt to hide her still rounded stomach. She frowned, her legs looked ok, she was lucky that she hadn't retained too much fluid, but her top half, she winced. She knew of course that it would take a few weeks for her stomach to shrink - and that wasn't counting the time it would take to lose the rest of the weight she'd put on.

She heard Robbie in the doorway and turned to see him place the baby monitor on the bedside table. "You look nice," he told her.

"I look massive," she grumbled.

"You don't," he tried to assure her. "You only gave birth three days ago, no-one just pings back from that. Anyway, you're still glowing."

"I think you need your eyes tested," she replied, although she was beginning to smile."

"No, I don't, being a Mum suits you, your eyes sparkle even when you're exhausted and when you're with Em you light up."

"And the fact that I'm like a human blimp?"

He laughed. "Jackie, it's just your stomach hasn't shrank yet."

"I've lost my waist, and will you still be as nice about this in six months time when I'm still not back to the way I looked before."

"Jacks don't take this the wrong way but you haven't had a waist for about six months now and that hasn't stopped us." He wrapped his arms around her, resting them on the small of her back. "You've just had our baby, that means the world to me. I can honestly say that I've never loved you more and that you've never looked more beautiful."

She ran her hand over his forearm. "I love you," she told him, leaning on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him. "Come on, lets go back downstairs and get ready to show Emily off."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Congratulations," Burke told Jackie, pulling her into a surprise - and slightly awkward hug - before shaking Robbie's hand profusely. "Where is she?"

"Asleep in the living room," Jackie replied as she hugged Stuart warmly, before showing them through to where they'd placed the mosses basket for the day.

The three visitors peered into the basket, with Gemma making a small noise in the back of her throat, before saying, "She's so cute."

As if on cue, Emily's eyes snapped open and she stared up the three strangers, whimpering. Jackie stepped forward and picked her up before she could progress to a full blown scream, rocking her gently in her arms as she went to sit down.

Stuart held out a gift bag somewhat awkwardly. "Um we all got you this."

Robbie took the bag. "Thanks," he told them, dropping down onto the sofa next to Jackie, opening the bag to reveal a couple of small outfits and a fluffy stuffed rabbit.

Jackie looked up and asked, "Do you want to hold her."

Burke nodded. "Aye, lets have a proper look at her."

Smiling, Jackie passed him Emily. The baby stared up at him, her hand grabbing one of his thick fingers, causing a smile to break across his face. "She's gonna be a heartbreaker," he proclaimed. He nodded over at Robbie, "You're in for a tough ride."

Robbie grumbled, glaring at the thought. Stuart laughed before asking, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Jackie replied, relaxing slightly more into the sofa, her smile wide as she watched them fawn over her daughter.

Emily however had other ideas, and the moment she was passed into Stuart's arms, she opened her mouth and screamed loudly and insistently, causing the three to jump at the volume."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Robbie snapped as he jumped to his feet and took Emily from him, holding her up to his shoulder and rubbing her back as her cries began to soften.

"I didn't do anything!" Stuart insisted, looking horrified. "She just-"

"It's fine," Jackie assured him. "Robbie's just being over-protective."

"Who would have thought you'd have been so doting," Gemma laughed. "Well she obviously knows who her Mummy and Daddy are already. I wouldn't feel too put out Stuart, some babies are more particular than others."

"I don't see you volunteering to go next," Stuart muttered under his breath.

"I think I'd need to actually pry her away from Robbie first," Gemma replied wryly.

* * *

Later that night, Robbie found that he couldn't sleep and hearing Emily snuffle to herself, he glanced one in a sleeping Jackie's direction before he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to her crib.

Looking in he saw that she was wide awake and kicking her legs, one of her small fists up against her mouth. Picking her up, he whispered, "I think we'll leave your Mum to get some rest."

He moved quietly though to what would soon be her bedroom and turning on the small lamp, he lowered himself into the padded rocking chair. Emily gurgled up at him, waving her tiny fist in the air. "You took us by surprise you know, more than once" he told her quietly. "A good surprise of course, but I think the second time that was just you giving us a warning about how impatient you are. Think you get that from your Mum."

Emily simply yawned at him, before resuming her task of watching him intently. He smiled at her. "Burke's right, you're going to break hearts and it'll probably be mine first when you grow up. I've got you now though, just have to make it last."

Staring at her, he couldn't quite believe how much she'd bewitched him. He'd been through this before with Jamie and he'd fallen in love with his son just as quickly - although it had been accompanied with utter terror at the thought of all that responsibility. This was different though, with Jamie he'd felt a kind of strange pride accompanying that love, he had a son, a boy to carry on his name. A little girl was a different kettle of fish, with Jamie he'd looked forward to seeing him grow up, with Emily the thought terrified him, all he wanted to do was protect her.

He trailed a finger down her cheek. "Never thought I'd be a good Dad, I wasn't to your big brother, although he's still turned out alright, you'll get to meet him soon and I want you to behave, no crying when he holds you for the first time," he told her lightly as he tapped her tiny nose.

She sneezed and he laughed softly. "Don't worry though," he continued. "I'm not going to screw up with you, not that your Mum would even let me. No I'm going to make sure that I do everything right for all three of you. I promise you that, Em."

* * *

**I just thought that it would be nice to see a few moments between them before I brought Jamie back home :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ten Days Later.**

Jackie awoke with a jolt, realising that this was the first time since Emily had been born that it hadn't been crying that she'd woken up to. She frowned as she sat up, she couldn't hear her at all actually, which was unusual, Em always made a noise, whether she was asleep or awake.

Getting up she moved towards the basket and saw that it was empty, there was no panic though just the one thought, she'd be with Robbie. She smiled at the thought, far from feeling left out from the amount of time she spent fussing over Emily, Robbie simply threw himself into the role of new father. He was quite happy to take over with Emily, suggesting she make the most of having him there all the time before he went back to work by taking some time to catch up on much needed sleep. After all Emily was still feeding every two to three hours which made getting a good sleep difficult. Although she was pretty sure he just wanted an excuse to spend time with her.

Moving out into the hallway, she paused, frowning when she heard the sound of the shower and noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Stepping inside she smiled when she saw Robbie standing under the shower with his back to the heavy spray, holding Emily.

He slid open the door when he saw her. "Tried to give her a bath but she started to screech the place down, so I thought I'd try this." He looked down at Emily who was curled up against his chest, gurgling quite happily as trickles of warm water ran down her. "You want to join us?"

Jackie hesitated, it had only been two weeks since Emily had been born and Robbie had yet to see her with nothing on. Her stomach had shrank but was definitely not as flat as it had once been and it was quite bright in here.

He saw her pause and the uncertainty flash across her eyes. "Come on, Jacks. I really don't care about your figure having changed and it is Em's first shower."

Nodding slowly, Jackie shed her clothes quickly and stepped inside. Robbie shifted Emily on his chest slightly and lifted her. "Think we'll let your Mum have a shot of holding you."

Jackie smiled as Emily was passed to her, the little girl's tiny hands immediately curling around her neck. "I'm quite surprised she likes this," she noted. "She normally screams whenever we take her anywhere near the baby bath."

Robbie shrugged. "Could be it's warmer in here."

"Maybe." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You did bring her wash stuff, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," he replied, grinning as he reached for the small baby sponge and reaching around Jackie to clean her gently.

"She's frowning," Jackie laughed lightly.

"That's your frown," Robbie stated. "I'm half expecting her to come away with a caustic remark to put me in my place."

Jackie kissed Emily's downy soft head. "Ignore your Dad."

"Very funny," Robbie stated, placing the sponge on the showers shelf and wrapping one arm around Jackie waist and using the other to stroke Emily's head. "Anyway, it was your genius of a Dad that solved the bath-time problem."

"And he'll never let me forget it." Jackie grinned up at him.

He laughed and kissed her mouth. "I'll get the towels," he told her. "Don't want either of you getting cold."

She watched as he wrapped a towel around his own waist before grabbing Emily's small baby towel and another fluffy towel for her. He helped Jackie manoeuvre a somewhat slippery Emily so that she was wrapped cosily in her towel before wrapping the towel around Jackie. Tilting her head up to look at him, Jackie remarked, "She has you wrapped around her little finger, you do know that, don't you?"

"I think that'll be different by the time she's a teenager," he replied, kissing the upturned corner of her mouth.

"I should damn well hope so," she laughed.

* * *

"What time does Jamie's plane come in at?" Jackie asked early the next morning.

Stifling a yawn, Robbie replied, "Just after nine, gonna leave in a few minutes." He took a slug of coffee and added almost hesitantly, "I know I talked about us taking Emily so he could meet her straight away, but I don't know if that's the best idea anymore."

Jackie looked up and had to repress a smile at his expression. "I think that's for the best," she told him.

He looked at her in mild surprise. "Wait you agree with me?"

"It does sometimes happen," she laughed. "It's just that if we take Emily then we'll spend the entire journey worrying about her and fussing over her-"

"And Jamie's only just back, I don't want him to feel like he's been excluded."

"Exactly, plus it will give the pair of you a chance to talk, he can tell you about his trip. I'm sure the adjustment to having a baby in the house will be difficult anyway."

He crouched down so he was level with her seat at the table, his hand curving around her cheek. "I really do love you, you know," he told her.

"As well you should," she replied cheekily, tapping her fingers lightly against his cheek.

* * *

A grin broke across Jamie's face as he stepped into the main area of Glasgow airport, dragging his case behind him. "Hey Dad!"

Robbie gave him a brief hug that he was slightly surprised that Jamie even allowed. The teenager pulled back and looked around briefly, almost nervously. "Is it just you?"

"Yeah, hope it's ok but Jackie and I thought it might be better if she and Emily stayed at home, that way you can tell me all about Canada."

Jamie's shoulders noticeably relaxed. "It was awesome Dad, really, really amazing. Oh and before I forget," he dug a card out of his rucksack, "Mum told me to give you this, and to say congratulations."

Robbie gazed down at the card in surprise. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah, think she felt guilty about the row you had before she left…and yeah I did hear it," Jamie told him wryly.

"Well the next time she phones let me talk to her and I'll say thank you," he told him. The animosity between him and Gaby had lasted for too long now, and hopefully she this was a sign she was willing to put aside his past mistakes. He glanced down at Jamie's bulging case. "You want me to take that?"

"Nah, I've got it. Oh and all the clothes in are clean" he assured him. "Mum figured you'd be busy enough without having to do all my washing." With that boring message relayed his face then lit up. "Oh I need to tell you about the ice hockey game we went to see, I caught a puck! And this guy smashed into the glass right in front of me." He told him happily as they walked out of the terminal together.

* * *

Robbie couldn't help but notice that Jamie's mood became somewhat subdued as they drew closer to the house, his eyes darting around the car nervously. He supposed that if he was in Jackie's shoes he'd be nervous as well, after all Jamie was used to being an only child, now he wasn't. Not only that but he knew that Jamie had always been worried that this baby would mean he was excluded from the proceedings.

"Leave the case in the boot," he told him as they pulled into the driveway. "I'll bring it in later."

Jamie nodded as he followed him into the house. The place was quiet, Emily was obviously happily settled. Jackie appeared in the doorway and offered him a smile. "How was your trip?" she asked.

Jamie nodded, a brief smile flashing across his face at the question and the interest she'd shown in him. "It was really good, I've got a ton of photos."

"We'll need to sit down later and see them, then."

After mumbling his agreement, Jamie hovered nervously for a moment before stepping quickly forward and hugging Jackie briefly. Congratulations," he told her, kissing her cheek awkwardly.

Jackie smiled at him. "Thanks, do you want to see her?"

"Yeah…although I kind of thought she'd be screaming the place down."

"I think she's on her best behaviour for the first time she meets her big brother," Jackie laughed as she ushered him into the living room.

Emily was lying happily in her mosses basket, kicking her legs and gurgling to herself. She fell silent when Jamie leaned over her, her grey eyes fixing on his face.

"What do you think?" Robbie asked him.

"She's sweet, I thought she'd be all red and wrinkly…you know because she was early."

"Two weeks isn't that early," Robbie informed him. "Although she was a bit like that when she was first born."

"Do you want to hold her?" Jackie asked, running her finger down Emily's cheek as she continued to stare at the new face peering down at her.

Jamie blinked at her. "Am I allowed?"

"Of course you are."

"Just sit down first," Robbie told him. "She can squirm quite a bit."

"Ok," Jamie moved towards one of the sofas and rubbed his hands nervously against the material of his jeans. It was Robbie who picked up Emily and put her into his arms.

"Mind her head," he murmured quietly.

Jamie nodded as he stared down at his baby sister. He touched her tiny hand nervously and she grabbed hold of his finger. "She's actually really strong," he commented.

Robbie laughed, sitting down on the sofa next to him. "Yeah, she got a hold of my ear the other night, hurt like hell."

"She's not crying either," Jamie remarked in surprise.

"Well you are her big brother," Jackie told him. "She'll worship you, you do know that."

"You think?"

"With such a big age gap, definitely," Jackie replied.

Jamie gave a smile at that. "I suppose that'll be alright then." He gave a yawn, which prompted Emily to do the same, causing Jamie's smile to widen.

"You tired?" Robbie asked him.

"A bit, I didn't really sleep on the flight, just watched the films."

"Go get some sleep then," Robbie told him, patting his shoulder as he handed Emily back to Jackie, the baby giving a whimper of protest at the move before settling quickly into her Mum's arms.

* * *

Wandering into the kitchen later that night, Jamie shot his Dad a hopeful grin. "Any chance I can go out? Play football with my friends?"

"Once you have something to eat, then yeah," Robbie replied casually. He watched as Jamie made himself a sandwich and then dropped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "So?" He asked. "You liked Canada then?"

"Yeah, I did." He looked down at his sandwich and shrugged. "But…I know I spoke about going to uni there, but now…I dunno I kind of like the idea of going to Glasgow. Not sure."

"You've got time to decide," Robbie assured him. "And if you're worried about what your Mum or I will think, don't be. It's up to you, and we shouldn't be part of your decision. We'll be happy if you are."

"Thanks Dad," Jamie smiled. "Although," he added cheekily. "Even if I go to Glasgow I'm still moving out, get some freedom."

"Fair enough," he laughed.

Jamie swallowed the rest of his food and then asked, "I get to keep my room here though, right?"

"Can't think of what else we'd use it for."

"Awesome." Jamie grinned as he jumped up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later, meeting Craig at the corner and we're walking to the park together."

Robbie nodded, wincing as the front door slammed slightly as Jamie all but ran out of the house. Shaking his head, he headed upstairs, following the sound of Jackie's voice into their bedroom.

He paused in the doorway, his smile widening at the sight before him. Jackie was lying on the bed, Emily curled up on her chest, head resting on her shoulder as Jackie read from a brightly coloured children's book, her tiny hand holding on to one of Jackie's fingers.

He moved quietly towards the bed, settling down beside them and pulling Jackie into his arms as she continued to read. When the story was done, Emily was asleep, snuffling softly. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jackie said quietly, "I heard Jamie go out."

"Yeah, he's meeting friends."

"That'll be her before we even know it," she remarked.

Robbie snorted. "Over my dead body." His hand stroking Emily's head.

Jackie smiled. "So a teenager and a baby in one house, think we'll manage?"

"Yeah," he replied confidently. "With the team we make how could we fail?"

"So cocky," she murmured quietly, although he could tell she was smiling as she said it.

He kissed the top of her head. "One of the reasons you love me, and anyway like you said we just take it day by day."

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered her eyes closing. "I should put Emily down."

Robbie shook his head. "If you want to let her sleep there for a while longer it's fine, I'm here, I'm awake," he assured her.

She nodded sleepily, her finger still encased in Emily's tight grip as she dozed off in his warm embrace as he watched over both of them.

* * *

**Every story has to end at somepoint and I think that this is the best place to end this one :)**

**So thanks for reading.**


End file.
